


The Secret of Swan's Success

by nascar3l



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Secret of My Success AU, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar3l/pseuds/nascar3l
Summary: College graduate Emma Nolan is tired of the smalltown life in Storybrooke.  She lands a job in NYC but cutbacks force her to work in the mailroom of Glass Corp. When Emma finds an empty office and assumes the identity of executive Emma Swan can she handle it? Also, is she prepared for fierce executive Regina Mills? Based on The Secret of My Success.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 44
Kudos: 114





	1. Welcome To New York

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I'm back with a new story. I've been working on this over the last year. The editing process was longer than normal as life got in the way. This is one of those times though when life is suddenly not in the way. I hope everyone will enjoy this story during these unusual times. I got to play with some new characters in this one so without further ado.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to leave all this, Swannie?” Killian slammed down his empty shot glass on the table; the rum now warming his insides.

Emma smirked at her cousin still holding her beer bottle and gesturing it slightly toward him, “Why the hell do you call me that? Since we were kids you’ve called me some form of a swan and I’ve never understood it.”

  
  
Killian winced as he did another shot, “Well, you know I always kind of thought of the two of us, you'd be the one to mate for life.”

Emma choked on her beer and some dribbled down her face, she quickly wiped it away with her hand, “Yeah, I think it’s time you stop drinking if you’re getting all philosophical on me.”

“The hell I will! You’re leaving me in the morning. What am I supposed to do without my partner in crime?”

The blonde looked at her pouting leather-clad cousin. It saddened her a bit, he was more than a cousin to her, their relationship was much closer to that of siblings. They had been through everything together and then some. Killian’s dad had died when he was just a boy and his mother was absent more than she was present. Emma’s father, David Nolan, made sure that Killian was always taken care of and was probably more of a father to Killian than an uncle. This meant that where Emma went Killian usually followed. They were almost inseparable and usually found trouble together. However, this was something she needed to do. She thought college would get the feeling of “making something more of herself” out of her system instead it just left her wanting more than what a small town like Storybrooke could offer. Tomorrow she would not just be the first Nolan with a college degree anymore, she would be the only one ever to permanently relocate. New York City had so much to offer her, she would be starting as an entry-level executive at Livingston Corp on Monday. 

Emma shook her head to clear the fog from the haze of memories she had just been in, “You survived when I was away for college.”

Killian took another shot and scratched the scruff on his face, “That was different, you came home every break and we were back together. Now you’re going to be some big fancy New York executive with a view to kill.”

She smirked at him trying to break his somber mood, “Don’t you dare forget my super hot secretary.”

Her dark-headed cousin let out a small laugh at that as he picked up one of Emma’s discarded beer bottles and started picking at the label, “Yeah, that you’ll fall in love with and have a million babies.”

She shook her head, “You’re always trying to build this family for me. You do realize I couldn’t get my super hot secretary pregnant if I tried, right? Last time I looked down there I was missing a particular piece of equipment.”

Killian shrugged as if it didn’t matter, “Look, it’s the swan thing and besides you could do the turkey baster thing.”

At that remark, Emma spat beer across the table and sprayed Killian’s face. He sat there shocked for a moment as he took his hands and tried to wipe the pungent liquid off his face. The blonde started cracking up and in between breaths said, “It serves you right for making the turkey baster comment!”

“I was just being supportive, Swan!”

Emma pat Killian’s shoulder, “Look you know you can come visit me anytime you want.” 

* * *

Emma heaved her last bag into her Bug and turned around to see both of her parents standing on the porch waiting to say their goodbyes. She walked back up the two steps and onto the porch and her mother immediately took Emma into her arms with a herculean strength refusing to let go. Emma croaked out, “Mom, I can’t breathe!” ****

David ran his fingers through his short hair and chuckled as he put his hands on his wife’s arms encouraging her to let go. Mary Margaret kissed Emma’s cheek and went into the house crying. The blonde looked after her mother as she disappeared inside. David sighed, “Don’t mind your mother, you know how she gets. Go, do what you have to do, she’ll be fine.”

Emma gave her dad a huge bear hug, “I’m going to miss you guys so much!”

  
  
David smiled, “Us too, Kiddo, us too.”

  
  
She stepped off the porch and opened the door to her Bug and looked back at her father before getting in, “You’ll take care of Killian?”

  
  
Her father laughed lightly, “Somebody has to.”

  
  
With that Emma nodded, got in the vehicle, drove off down the road past the Storybrooke sign, and into the unknown that New York had to offer her. Several hours later Emma pulled up outside her new apartment. She had sent the moving company ahead with her furniture. The blonde grabbed the few suitcases with her clothes and made her way into the building. She could barely open the door with all of the furniture and boxes piled everywhere left by the movers. Emma put her bags down and looked around, it wasn’t very large but it was what she could afford at the moment. 

Emma found the suit she was wearing tomorrow and hung it in the bathroom and made a path to start unpacking. She doubted she would get it all done tonight but wanted to get the essentials out like her bed.

* * *

The blonde got up early, eager to start her first day. She stood in the mirror and made sure her shirt and suit were perfectly straight. She fidgeted as she tied her tie. Emma had to close her eyes and take a deep breath and reassure herself that she already had the job. She just had to prove to them that she was the woman for the job. ****

Emma walked down a hallway of Livingston Corp with a manila folder in hand containing some information they asked her to bring in on her first day. She was looking for Ingrid Fisher’s office but was having trouble moving through the halls as there were several people coming the opposite way carrying boxes of what appeared to be personal items. Finally, she reached the end of the hall as it opened up into a suite and saw Ingrid’s name outside of an office. Emma walked into it and saw an older blonde woman putting things in her briefcase in an almost empty office. ****

Emma cleared her throat to get the woman’s attention, “Are you, Ingrid Fisher?” ****

The older blonde looked up and appeared frazzled, “Yes, who are you?” ****

Emma held out her hand, “Hi. I’m Emma Nolan. I start working for you today.” ****

Ingrid closed her eyes and sighed, “I’m sorry, Kid, not today.” ****

The younger blonde wrinkled her brow into a frown, “What do you mean?” ****

Ingrid slammed her briefcase shut, picked it up and walked toward the door, “Everybody in this department is canned. Cutbacks. We all thought we could avoid it but it was inevitable. I’m sorry but that means you too.”

Emma, still holding the manilla folder, held her hands in the air, “Ingrid, what am I supposed to do now? I was counting on this job. I moved all the way from Maine.”

Ingrid shrugged, “What the rest of us are doing, punt and hope to God it lands somewhere.”

Emma walked out of the building and looked up at the sky, “Alright, New York, this is what you wanted.” Inside the blonde was devastated but she had to press on. She couldn’t let her dream get away from her. Hopefully, another corporation would be willing to give her a shot. Emma refused to go back home with her tail between her legs so quickly. It was time to make some magic happen.

Emma spent the rest of the day going to any corporation close by looking for executive positions. They either weren’t hiring or she wasn’t what they wanted. She sat down on a bench with a hot dog and loosened her tie. The blonde was tired and didn’t know what she was going to do; she needed a job and fast or she wasn’t going to make rent for very long.

A woman with a red streak in her hair plopped down on the bench and looked over at Emma, “What the hell happened to you? Looks like you’ve been through the wringer, babe.”

  
  
Emma sighed and looked over at the woman, “You could say that. I moved here from Maine and had a job lined up but the whole department was canned. I’ve walked around all day looking for something similar but I’ve had no luck.”

  
  
The brunette looked at Emma and extended her hand, “That sucks. I’m Ruby by the way.”

Emma returned the handshake, “Emma.”

  
  
Ruby took a bite of her hot dog, “What kind of work are you looking for?”

“Entry-level executive, I just graduated from college not long ago, just wanting to get my foot in the door.”

Ruby sized Emma up and she looked like she would do, “Well, it’s not executive work but I work in the mailroom at Glass Corp and there’s an opening if you’d like something while you’re still looking.”

  
  
The blonde looked over at the kind stranger that sat next to her and thought at least it’s something, “Sure it can’t hurt, right?”

  
  
The woman with the red streak snorted, “You haven’t met Granny yet.”

  
  
Emma furrowed her brow.

  
  
Ruby laughed, “Granny is the head of the mailroom. Real stickler for the rules. Everyone calls her Granny but she actually is my grandmother.”

Emma smiled, “Well, that must be nice.”

Ruby exhaled, “You don’t know Granny, I get it worse than anyone but it pays the bills.” Ruby threw her trash away, “If you’re interested come on and I’ll take you to Granny.”

  
  
Emma followed Ruby into Glass Corp as she wondered why she hadn’t stopped in this building yet. She was led through a few hallways and into the basement where the mailroom was located. There were workers sorting mail of all sizes. Emma was led to a desk where an older woman with gray hair and glasses sat with a stern look on her face.

“What the hell did I tell you about strays, girl?” The older woman barked from behind her desk.

  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes, “Granny, this isn’t a stray this is Emma, she’s looking for work.”  
  


Granny stood up but stayed behind her desk and gave Emma a once over, “Have you ever delivered mail, girl?”

Emma shook her head, “No, ma’am, but I’m a fast learner.”

  
  
Granny sighed, “It’s not that complicated but if you promise to take off that ridiculous looking tie, I’ll have Ruby show you the ropes this week.”

Emma looked down at her tie and then back up at Granny, “My tie?”

Granny mocked, “Yes, your tie. It looks like you shot a couch, skinned it and tied it around your neck.”

Emma quickly took off her tie and put it in her jacket pocket.

  
  
Granny smirked, “Much better. Now you can wear jeans in here tomorrow. The day is almost over so just come in first thing at 8 am and Ruby will show you around.”

Emma smiled, “Yes, ma’am”

Ruby waved, “See you tomorrow, Emma, I’ll meet you out front.”

Emma went back to her apartment and laid down on her bed exhausted from the long day she just encountered. In less than 24 hours her life had been completely flipped upside down. At least she had a job and while she was in this position she could continue to look for better work. The blonde clicked off her bedside lamp as sleep took over her tired form.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story. Per my usual, I plan on posting once a week. I would love to hear your thoughts please review!


	2. Breaking The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her job in the mailroom at Glass Corp, however, what will her constant need to be an executive do to her? Also, how will she handle seeing executive Regina Mills for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response to chapter 1. Chapter 2 we'll get into Emma's story a bit more and also get a little background on Regina!

* * *

Emma met Ruby outside of Glass Corp the next morning. Ruby waved, “Are you ready for this?”

The blonde chuckled lightly, “I guess so. I mean this isn’t what I imagined I’d be doing but it’s something, right?”

Ruby smiled, Emma seemed like such a nice person and that’s why Ruby reached out to her on that bench yesterday, “Yup. Now let’s get inside before Granny kills us.”

She led Emma to the mailroom and showed her where the jackets and the name tags they had to wear were. Ruby handed Emma the light gray jacket, “Here they aren’t the most fashionable but it lets the suits know we’re not just some randos in the building.”

Emma put the jacket on but questioned, “Suits?”

Ruby chuckled, “Yes, that’s our nickname for the execs. Try not to take offense, I know you want to be one.”

Emma smirked, “Don’t worry about it.”

Ruby grabbed the already full mail cart as Emma followed, “We do a couple of routes a day. Just like a mailman … or woman you deliver what needs to be delivered and pick up anything that’s outgoing. In all honesty, it takes me 30 minutes but Granny thinks it takes two hours.”

Emma shook her head and thought  _ there’s a cut the company can make already. _ She nodded to what Ruby was telling her but truth be told Emma could use the time to her advantage to get out of here.

  
  
They entered a department as Ruby picked up a package, “It shows here on the packages what floor and what office number.”

  
  
As Ruby was tossing envelopes into inboxes Emma asked, “What is this department, what do they do?”

  
  
Ruby shrugged, “Hell if I know. This place is a zoo.”

Emma thought  _ that can’t be good but maybe if I could figure out how this place works and help the company out _ , “Ruby, can you get promoted out of the mailroom?”

Ruby laughed, “Babe, you can’t even get paroled out of the mailroom.”

They walked past a group of executives and Emma said, “Good morning.”

  
  
The executives looked at her as if they were wondering who she was.

  
  
Ruby whispered, “Don’t do that.”

  
  
Emma looked confused, “Don’t do what?”

Ruby chided, “The suits. Don’t talk to them.”

Emma still had no idea what was going on, “Uh what?”   


Ruby shook her head and kept a firm tone, “You NEVER talk to the suits unless they talk to you first.”

  
  
Emma gestured toward the group of executives they had just walked by, “Wait a minute they are people, I’m a person ... I can’t talk to them? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Ruby’s eyes widened, “They aren’t people, they're suits, you’re mailroom … we don’t mix.”

Emma continued to follow Ruby around on her deliveries. They entered a new department, Ruby whispered, “We’re entering a sensitive area.” Ruby pointed toward an office ahead of them. “Guy in that office right there just got the ax. The mailroom knew about it on Friday, he just found out.”

Emma peered through the window and into the office and turned back to Ruby, “No kidding. Is his job still open?”

Ruby scoffed, “Nope cutbacks. About a dozen suits were let go.”

Emma stepped into the doorway of the office and saw a forlorn-looking man crying as he packed his things.

Ruby had already passed the office when she looked back she noticed Emma wasn’t following her. She went back and found Emma in the doorway of the previous office, “Come on, will you quit trying to converse with the suits, we have a job to do.” She pushed Emma along and went back to the cart she had abandoned.

* * *

The next day Ruby was showing Emma a large sorting machine for mail going to different areas of the company. It sorted them into tubs that were picked up and placed on the delivery carts. Ruby instructed, “Ok, all the yellow papers go to purchasing. The white ones are a bunch of suits talking to each other.”

Emma looked around and made sure Granny wasn’t nearby and opened one of the white letters and started reading.

  
  
Ruby glanced up from her sorting, “Hey Em, you’re supposed to deliver the mail not read it.”

Emma smirked and gestured toward the letter not taking her eyes off it, “You know some of this stuff doesn’t make any sense. They’ve sent requisitions through two departments to get procurements from a third. What kind of thinking is that?”

  
  
Ruby continued to sort and didn’t look up, “That’s suit thinking. Something happens to them when they put on ties it cuts off the oxygen to their brains.”

Emma chuckled, “You do know not all of them wear ties, right?”

Ruby smiled, “Well maybe for some of them it’s Spanx.”

Later that day Ruby and Emma went out for lunch. They were seated on a bench outside eating when Ruby looked up and saw Emma going through memos, “Emma, are you crazy?! You’re not supposed to take the memos out of the mailroom.”

Emma ignored Ruby’s comment and continued going through the memos, “I can’t follow the chain of command in this company. They have the right titles it seems but their job assignments and objectives are all screwed up.” Emma looked at Ruby and pointed out something on the current sheet, “Jesus! Look at this, Purchasing ... they have two people doing practically the same job and neither one of them are doing it right.”

Ruby grabbed the memos out of Emma’s hands, “Yeah, I’ll bring it up at the next stockholders meeting. Seriously, Granny is going to kill you if she finds out... and then she’ll kill me.”

Emma took the sheets back, “Hey, be careful with those!” 

Emma knew she could help this company; she just needed to dig a little deeper. That night at home going through more of the paperwork she took home Emma found out there was a research library in the company that contained a lot of past documentation of projects, company history, etc. She decided to start there tomorrow.

Ruby told Emma she could handle the deliveries on her own today. Emma finished them quickly and searched for the research library. She found someone at the circulation desk, “Excuse me, ma’am, down in the mailroom we’ve been getting lots of requests for stockholder information, company assets, expenditures that kind of thing. Do you have that information around here somewhere?”

The woman continued stacking binders and didn’t look up, “Take any of the information you want. In fact, take it all then maybe I can go home.”

Emma laughed, “Thank you.” 

The blonde turned around and started grabbing binders with titles that stuck out to her. Emma knew she couldn’t sneak these out of the building as easily as the memos. She waited until everyone in the mailroom left and set up shop at Granny’s desk. Late into the night, Emma continued making notes and copying things to take home to look at and reference later. She knew she was onto something with how to fix this company but how she was going to pull it off she just didn’t know yet.

* * *

The next day Ruby joined Emma on deliveries again because it was much more enjoyable when they worked together. Emma was lost staring at a breathtakingly beautiful brunette from across the building. The brunette had a perfectly coiffed hairdo, blood-red lipstick, and beautiful olive-toned skin. The woman was unaware of her admirer as she was looking over some notes outside of a meeting room. 

Ruby came up behind Emma and followed her line of sight and saw what had her friend so mesmerized. When Emma sensed someone behind her she turned slightly to note Ruby and went back to looking at the object of her affections, “She’s the most incredible looking woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” Emma turned around to face Ruby again before leaning against the wall behind her smiling, “ What’s she like? What do you know about her?”

  
  
Ruby’s face gave nothing away, “I know enough never to hit on suits, even when they do have legs like hers.”

Emma turned away looking toward the woman again, “Come on you know more than that.”

Ruby sighed, “Her name is Regina Mills. She’s supposed to be some sort of financial whiz, you know Harvard and all that crap.” Ruby saw Emma was still taken with Regina and leaned in, “Forget about it, it will never happen.”

Emma stood there leaning forward against the railing as she looked across to get a better view of the woman she now knew as Regina Mills. No woman had ever stopped Emma in her tracks like that and she knew it would be impossible to get this woman out of her mind.

* * *

On Friday Emma was doing deliveries on her own again. She was going through the motions tossing an envelope here, sitting a box on a desk there. Then as she was pushing the cart through a familiar department she suddenly heard Ruby’s voice in her head,  _ “Guy in that office right there just got the ax. The mailroom knew about it on Friday, he just found out.”  _ Emma hesitated and thought about pressing on but something in that empty office was calling out to her. She looked around and everyone seemed consumed by their work. Emma tried the door and it was unlocked, she looked around one last time and still, no one had noticed so she entered the office. 

As she entered the office there were no personal effects left but there was a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, with a comfortable executive chair behind it. A couch wrapped around the left edge of the corner in an L-shape and windows all around that showed off an expanse view of NYC. Emma ran her hand along the edge of the desk and wandered over to check out the view. This is just what she and Killian joked about on her last night in Storybrooke. This is what she was supposed to have by now! Emma should have been a week into starting her life, instead, she was a week into a shitty job in a mailroom.

Emma pushed herself off the window ledge as she walked over to the desk to test out the chair. She swiveled it side to side a few times then leaned back and placed her feet on the desk imagining for a second just what it would be like. Just as Emma was getting comfortable the phone in the abandoned office started to ring. Emma moved her feet to the right and stared at the phone. Quickly she moved them back as she continued to enjoy the view. The phone rang again so the blonde moved her feet to the right and looked at the phone. Still leaned back in the chair she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to what she was doing in the office. She leaned forward taking her feet off the desk then placed her elbows on the desk still looking at the phone, she hesitated for just a second but picked up the phone, “Uh … hello?”

There was a heavy Brooklyn accent on the other end that yelled, “Smith, where in the hell have you been? We’ve got a problem with distribution in the Midwest. Whaddaya gonna do about it?”

Emma cleared her throat as she switched the receiver from one ear to the other, “What’s the problem?”

The man on the other end of the line continued to yell, “I can’t get anybody’s approval for the extra two trucks we need for this shipment!”

Emma got up from the desk and shut the door in hopes that no one would hear what she was up to, “Look what does a shipment boxcar cost?”

There was incoherent mumbling on the other end of the line and Emma said, “Wait! You need to tell the trucking company that we have to service our customers and if they’re not going to help us we’re going to find somebody that will.”

The voice on the other end hesitated for a moment and excitedly said, “That’s what we need some gutsy decisions around here, I’ll get back to you.”

Emma laughed, “Ok, bye.” She got out of the chair and danced around the office. The blonde felt so alive she knew this was what she was born to do: making decisions to help a company advance in the ranks, not deliver packages all day. She had to do something to make this possible.

* * *

  
  


Regina and a few other high-level executives were in the head of the company, Sidney Glass’ office. They sat around Sidney’s desk as he began to speak, “Our stock is down another quarter-point this morning. Whose fault is it?”

Sidney looked to his left and his right scanning the attendees hoping one of them would own up to it. He swore they were a bunch of useless fuckers. The only one worth her salt was the beautiful Miss Mills that he wished was more interested in him than in her work. One day she would be his but right now he had to focus. He sighed, “Chuck?”

The nervous man began speaking, “It’s … uh … Davis’ fault, sir! His department hasn’t been pulling it’s weight lately.”

Sidney looked to Davis who mumbled, “I’m sorry, sir, I’ve been having problems at home lately.”

The dark-skinned man rolled his eyes, “Davis, leave your problems at home! What have I told you about this before?”

“Sorry, sir.”

Sidney turned his chair around away from his meeting attendees and toward the windows in his office as he looked out he said, “The transfer sheet from this morning shows that someone is accumulating an enormous block of our stock. What do you think that means, Chuck?”

“I think it’s very encouraging, sir, shows that we still have great market value.”

Sidney spun quickly in his chair and braced himself on the desk to stop, “Oh really? Economics 101: when a stock takes a dive and someone buys a ton of it, what does that mean?”

Chuck smirked, “I’d say it means that stock is ready for a quick rebound.”

Sidney wanted to pound his head on his desk at the man’s stupidity, “No, it means the company has the potential for a hostile takeover. I suspect Gold Corp. That bastard is always planning something. Now, everyone leave and please do some work today to try and prevent this.”

The attendees started gathering their notes and leaving but Glass spoke up, “Regina, can you hang back a moment?”

As soon as the room cleared Regina asked, “Sir, is there a problem?”

Sidney smiled at Regina, “I need you to do me a favor. Gold likes to plant spies in companies before he takes them over. Can you keep an eye out for anything suspicious?”

Regina nodded, “Of course.”

“That’s all, Regina, keep up the good work.”

With that Regina gathered her things and went back to work.

* * *

Emma whistled excitedly as she pushed the mail cart around the building, that small experience in the abandoned office had been so exhilarating that it had put an extra bounce in her step.

As Emma was walking Jill, Sidney Glass’ secretary, flagged her down. Emma approached her desk as Jill held up a finger indicating for Emma to wait while she finished her call. Just then several executives came out of Mr. Glass’ office and Emma picked up on a low toned conversation between two men.

  
  
“Did you see how he asked Regina Mills to stay behind again?”

  
  
The other man chuckled, “Yup, she’s going to continue to get to the top on her knees.”

  
  
Emma’s head abruptly turned and followed the two men as they walked out of the office. Her heart dropped at this, how could those assholes think the only way a beautiful woman like Regina could get to the top was on her knees? Emma knew this type of stuff went around the rumor mill all the time but women were capable of running countries, of course, they could also be incredibly smart and get to the top on their own merit. If Emma could fix anything in this company she hoped it was this blatant sexism that still seemed rampant with some of the older male executives.

Jill abruptly snapped her fingers to get Emma’s attention, “Come on, mailgirl, Mr. Glass needs this to go out immediately!”

Emma took the package and walked slowly back to the mailroom as she was fuming on the inside, she was more than just some mailgirl!

* * *

That weekend Emma sat in her small apartment still going through notes she had made, memos, project logs, and research she had found throughout the company. One thing she noted was the company had to work on its efficiency. She didn’t know if it had to do with the sheer size but there were several things slipping through the cracks, people in departments with duplicate jobs and not utilizing their resources correctly.

As Emma was making a note on an expansion chart she had, her cell phone started ringing, “Hello?”

The gruff voice on the other end was somewhat slurred as it shouted, “Swannie!”

Emma smiled and put her notes down as she leaned back on the couch, “Killian, you sound like you’re having a good time without me.”

He laughed, “It’s alright. I was at the Rabbit Hole but I’m walking home as we speak and decided I wanted to hear all about my dear old cousin's grand adventures in the Big Apple.”

The blonde closed her eyes and slowly exhaled as she debated what to tell Killian.

Killian immediately sensed something was off, “What is it, Swan? I know there’s trouble now, don’t you try to deny it.”

Emma frowned, “Ok but you can’t tell my parents.”

Killian laughed, “Jesus Christ, you’ve only been there a week are you involved in insider trading already?”

Emma smirked and shook her head, “Yeah, I wish. So I showed up at Livingston Corp on Monday and everyone in the department I was going to work for was eliminated. So I walked around most of the day going to any place I could find and trying to find a new executive position. I ended up sitting on a bench eating a hot dog when someone from the mailroom at Glass Corp offered me a job. It’s not ideal but I need to pay the bills.”

Killian sobered to the news of his cousin’s dreams being crushed, “Oh Emma, I’m so sorry. What are you going to do now, continue to look for work?”

Emma looked at all the papers displayed before her, “You know what’s crazy? Just working there this week I’ve read a lot of memos and done a lot of homework. I’ve already found areas this company can improve.”

Killian cleared his throat, “That sounds way outside the realm of your current responsibilities. What are you trying to do; take over the place from the bottom?” There was silence for a few minutes. “Swan, what the hell have you done? I know that silence ... you haven’t told me everything.”

The blonde rubbed her tired eyes, “Well, I may have gone into an abandoned office and taken a phone call and solved a shipping problem.” Emma heard snickering on the other end of the phone. “Killian, it felt like that was what I was supposed to be doing. That moment I was so exhilarated.”

Killian chuckled, “What the hell are you going to do just move into that office and take over the place?”

  
  
Emma had been considering that very thought ever since leaving the office. Most of the company was such a jumbled mess that she could probably get away with telling everyone she was a new hire. “Well, it’s not a horrible idea.”

A deep sigh from the other end of the phone came, “Jeez you get in trouble even without me. Just be careful. This isn’t like the trouble you and I used to get into in Storybrooke, this is a huge corporation and something tells me they won’t take it lightly.”

“That’s the thing, Killian, it is such a cluster fuck that I could fly under the radar claiming I’m a new employee and it’s likely no one would even question it.” The blonde was pacing in her tiny residence as she was trying to convince her cousin that she could do this.

  
  
Killian knew Emma was going to do something once she set her mind to it, that was always one of the qualities that made her too good for Storybrooke, “I know how you get besides maybe you’ll take over the place and score some hot babe.” 

Emma coughed slightly as the thought of Regina being that person entered her mind. “Uh oh, does that mean my little Swan has a crush?”

Emma plopped back down on the sofa and continued to update her cousin on the beautiful woman she had encountered.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always leave me a review and let me know what you think. Chapter 3 should be up next weekend. Stay safe!


	3. Meet Executive: Emma Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her faux life as Executive Emma Swan. Will she be able to handle her dual life? What about the beautiful brunette she spied across the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's Chapter 3, thank you, everyone, for the wonderful support for this story so far.

* * *

Monday morning was like deja vu only this time Emma was certain she wasn’t going to get fired … well at least from the executive position because it technically didn’t exist. Emma was straightening her tie, thank goodness not the same one Granny had made fun of, even though she wouldn’t be seeing it. The blonde checked her shoulder-length hair and walked into her bedroom to check that she had a casual change of clothes in her briefcase. She planned to start the morning in the office and then slip into the mailroom, hopefully unnoticed. 

Ruby was waiting for Emma outside of Glass Corp Monday morning as they had been previously walking in together. Emma noticed Ruby waiting by her usual post and quickly ducked into a crowd to blend in with the other executives. Ruby glanced around and looked at her watch before deciding Emma was either running late or wasn’t coming and decided to head in.

Emma fidgeted a bit as she got off the elevator hoping no one recognized her. She opened a glass door that lead into the hallway to her new office. The blonde was about to come out from behind a pillar when she noticed Granny talking to one of the executives. Emma hid behind the pillar and prayed to God that Granny didn’t bust her before she had even started. Granny was hardly ever off her post in the mailroom; from the sound of the conversation it sounded like an executive was complaining about a lost package and Granny was assuring them that it would be found. Granny started walking toward Emma with the executive as panic shot through her body, she looked to the left and saw a door and decided this was her only chance to hide. Emma ran quickly across the hall and opened and closed the door. Although as she was sighing in relief she noticed she had entered someone’s office. It wasn’t just anyone’s office it was Regina Fucking Mills’!

The brunette stared at Emma like she was crazy for busting into her office with no explanation. The blonde was really starting to panic now, forget Granny! Emma stood there in shock and thought: _fuck, you idiot! Say something, anything!_

“Uh … this isn’t the restroom.” Emma leaned back against the door and thought about banging her head into it over and over.

Regina pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at the stranger that just intruded into her office, “No, they took the stalls out last week it was really distracting with random blonde idiots stumbling in but apparently you didn’t get the memo.”

Emma chanced a glance over her shoulder through the window to see Granny and the executive passing by. That was way too close for comfort this early in the morning. The blonde decided to press the brunette further to try and save some face, “Hey, nice office!”

The brunette remained silent as she continued typing on her computer. Emma tried something else as she approached Regina’s desk, “So … uh … this conversation isn’t going very well.”

Regina realized she was going to have to do something else to get rid of the lingering pest in her office. She looked up from her computer, “Thank you, there’s enough talk in the world already.” The brunette gestured toward the door with her eyes. “Good morning.”

Emma stood there uncertain of what to do, she had never been shut down this fast in her life.

Regina firmly said, “That meant goodbye.”

Emma sighed; this had not gone as well as she’d hoped. She had wanted to sweep this beautiful woman off her feet. The brunette had this icy exterior that Emma wasn’t sure whether it was always there or if it had to do with the fact that she had stumbled into her office like a bumbling idiot.

Regina realized that approach hadn’t worked either. Even though the blonde was kind of cute she had reports to get through and the dropping stock that Sidney kept talking about had her under a lot of pressure, “I have work.”

Emma looked down and tapped Regina’s monitor, “Of course. Sorry.” She then lifted up her briefcase and tapped it, “Me too.” Emma walked toward the door and turned back to Regina as she opened it, “Good morning.”

The blonde left a typing brunette in her office and shut the door, “Jeez! You really swept her off her feet! You’re such an asshole, Nolan!” Emma banged her forehead with her briefcase and headed to her office hoping these were the only two disasters of the day.

* * *

Emma hesitated in front of her office looking around to make sure it was fine if she entered. She sat her briefcase down on her desk and opened it. Emma said, “Ok Nolan, let’s do this.” She picked up the phone and dialed a number as she started taking pens and folders out of her briefcase and placing them on the desk, “Hello. This is Emma Swan in 125 I’m still waiting for that secretary I requested last week.” Emma let the person on the other end respond. “Well, I realize you’re busy but I’m typing my own memos and answering my own calls and it’s getting to be a pain.” Again there was some pushback, “Empty? No, this office is certainly not empty. I’ve been here a week I have my name on the door, a geranium in my window but what I don’t have is a secretary.” This guy on the other line was starting to get on Emma’s nerves, “Ok look I will have Personnel send someone from the mailroom with the requisitions you need, just send me my secretary. Thank you very much.” The blonde hung up the phone with authority _._

Emma then got her casual clothes out and started changing. Some time later Emma snuck into the mailroom and got a cart so she could work on her list to get her office ready. She wheeled the cart through the building and knocked on an office door and handed over the requisition needed for the secretary, “There’s a new big cheese in 125 and wants her new secretary, pronto.”

The blonde made her way to the sign shop next and handed Anita another piece of paper, “I have a requisition here, Anita, that’s burning up my hands. There’s a new suit in 125 that wants her personalized memos and stationary immediately. This new one’s hot.”

Anita took the paperwork, “Who?”

Emma nonchalantly looked at a poster Anita had been working on, “I dunno, name is on the requisition.” Emma patted Anita on the shoulder, “Oh one last thing, she also wants nameplates for her door and wants them by noon. Ok?”

Anita responded, “Mmmmhmmm.”

Emma turned to leave, “Come on, Anita, smile.”

Anita gave Emma a quick smile before getting back to her work.

Emma made her way back to the mailroom and as she was pushing her cart down the hall Granny came out and stopped it with her hand, “You’re late!”

Emma gestured toward the empty cart, “Already finished my rounds.”

Granny walked beside Emma, “You didn’t punch in.”

Emma continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, “Well, I couldn’t wait to get started. Boy, I love this job.”

Granny handed Emma an envelope, “Punch in and take this to Personnel and wait for an answer.” 

Emma walked over to the time clock and punched in, “You got it, Boss.” She put the envelope in her cart and pushed it toward the exit.

Granny stood there watching Emma leave and wondered what that girl was up to. Emma looked back at Granny and casually saluted her to give the illusion that everything was normal.

* * *

  
  


Emma had an endless amount of time on her hands since she was supposed to go to Personnel and wait for an answer. She stashed her mail cart in a closet, grabbed her briefcase, and headed for her office to change.

The blonde was changing in her office when all of a sudden she heard a gasp behind her. Emma was in her underwear but held a shirt up in front of her to cover herself as she turned around.

The young woman in Emma’s office had an absolute look of shock on her face but managed to get out, “I’m Belle … your … your secretary.”

Emma nodded, “I’m not wearing anything.”

Belle cleared her throat as her face turned bright red, “I see that.”

The blonde quickly thought of a reason to tell her new secretary why she was half-naked in her office, “It was warm. Seems much cooler now. I’ll get dressed.”

The young brunette continued to stare in shock but said, “Yes, ma’am. I’ll move my stuff in.”

Emma swallowed, “Great idea, Belle.”

Belle closed the door but never fully took her eyes off her half-naked boss.

Emma quickly got dressed and decided it was best if she gave Belle some tasks to try and forget the awkward situation that had just occurred. Emma composed herself and walked out of the office to her secretary’s desk. “Belle, I have some notes here. I also have some charts and graphs I’d like you to send down to the sign shop, poster size is fine.”

Belle immediately picked up her notepad writing all of this down.

Emma placed a stack of folders onto Belle’s desk, “I also need some poster boards, colored pencils, colored push pins, a T-square, a drawing table, and regular pencils. Oh and I almost forgot, order some Chinese for lunch, whatever you want too, just charge the department lunch account.”

Belle nodded still jotting down the last of her notes, “Yes, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed; that sounded weird having someone address her that way, “Belle, please call me Emma you’ve already seen my underwear I think we’re past formalities.”

Belle blushed and laughed at her new boss’ joke, “Yes, Emma.”

Emma smiled at Belle and took off down the hall to try to get a feel for some of the people she would be working with. A few steps down the hallway though she saw a guy holding a nameplate. Emma got his attention, “Hey, is that for 125?”

The gentlemen nodded, “Yes.”

Emma walked back toward her office and watched as he gently placed her nameplate on the glass just outside of her office, Emma Swan was now an official occupant in the abandoned office. She couldn’t help but think she needed to take a picture and send it to Killian later; he would definitely enjoy her name choice.

Emma took off again; with the goal of meeting her new co-workers in mind, she passed by the same group of executives she did on her first day here only when she spoke to them dressed in her suit they didn’t look at her with confusion anymore as they gave her a warm greeting back.

She eventually found her way into the Executive Lounge. As she walked in there were executives looking over notes and chatting on a few couches. She spotted one particular executive that piqued her interest: Regina Mills. Emma made her way over, determined to make up for this morning in her office, “Hello. Look, sorry about this morning. I guess being new I should really be more careful about opening doors I don’t know.” Emma gave the beautiful woman a smile.

Regina looked up from the file she had and gave a curt, “Hello. It’s fine.” She immediately went back to her work.

Emma sat down on the couch right next to Regina. “So this is the Executive Lounge.”

Regina couldn’t help but notice how hard the blonde was trying; she had work to do but couldn’t resist a jab. Regina smirked, “How astute? What gave it away: the big lettering when you walked in or all the executives on couches?” 

Emma laughed, “You know with those deductive reasoning skills I can see why you’re here.”

Regina then turned and saw Leroy, “Leroy, did you get those figures on transfer cost and insurance?”

  
  
Leroy had just poured himself a cup of coffee and was walking toward the couch next to Regina, “Not yet. Big delay in Boston.”

Regina leaned toward Leroy clearly not pleased with the information she had just received, “Dammit! I really need those!”

Leroy sat down arranging his files and coffee, “Look, Sister, blame it on Boston don’t take it out on me!”

Emma decided that maybe she could lend a hand, “Maybe I can help?”

Regina turned back toward Emma, “I’m sorry?”

Emma, genuinely interested in helping Regina, asked, “Transfer costs and insurance for what?”

Regina huffed and pushed herself off the couch, “By the time I explain it I can find out myself.”

Emma was left alone with Leroy for a moment and looked right at him, “Leroy, you’re such a weenie dropping the ball like that.”

Leroy looked at Emma, as she walked away, in disbelief that someone had just called him a weenie for the first time since grade school.

  
  
Emma walked over to the beverage area where Regina was pouring herself a glass of juice, “So why don’t you explain this whole thing to me over lunch? You know I don’t like to brag or anything but I’m pretty good at problem-solving.”

Regina still clearly agitated responded, “I don’t have time for lunch.” Regina slammed down the juice pitcher and took a drink from her glass.

  
  
The blonde knew this was the perfect opportunity if she got the chance to work with Regina on a project she knew she could charm her with her business skills, “Why don’t we start this again? I’m Emma Swan and you are?” 

The brunette looked at Emma, “Annoyed.” Regina dropped her pen and cursed under her breath and bent down to get it, “Shit.”

Emma bent down at the same time and picked up the pen first, she pointed it at Regina, “Look, I’m just trying to be friendly here. I really just want to help you. I’m new here trying to fit in and all.”

Regina exhaled; the blonde had a point. She softened a bit, “You picked a bad time. I was counting on those figures from Leroy. I’m under so much pressure at the moment.” Regina took the pen from Emma as they both stood up and Regina held out her hand for a proper handshake, “Regina Mills. How do you do?”

Emma grabbed the soft olive-toned hand that was held out for her, “Good.”

Just as Emma thought she was getting somewhere another executive came into the lounge, “There’s terrible news. It’s just awful. Conference room everyone on the double!”

Everyone started toward the conference room and Emma was hot on Regina’s tail, “Ok so you don’t have time for lunch, what about dinner?”

Regina continued walking without turning around, “Maybe.”

Emma felt her confidence boost, ‘maybe’ certainly wasn’t a ‘no’, “Tonight?”

Regina stopped turning this time to look at Emma, “Booked.”

The blonde was not about to give up, “Tomorrow?”

Regina again responded, “Booked.”

Emma chuckled, “I’m starting to think it’s easier to get an appointment with the Pope.”

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked, “I assure you my schedule isn’t that complicated, it’s just bad timing.”

They continued into the conference room and the executive that called everyone into the meeting pointed at Emma, “Who are you?”

Emma stopped and looked the man in the eye without hesitation, “Emma Swan. New employee.”

The executive turned to someone that was already seated and berated, “I didn’t get a memo on that.”

Emma quickly intervened, “Oh, you will.”

The executive relented, “Alright, as long as I get the memo.”

Emma took a seat right next to Regina as the executive turned on the projector and started the meeting, “The absolute worst has happened. We are the target of a hostile takeover. Robert Gold has filed a 13-D. He’s acquired five percent of the stock, and this is definitely the beginning of a hostile takeover of Glass Corp.”

Leroy was seated on the other side of Regina, “I think we all know what happened the last time Robert Gold took over a company, everyone was canned!”

The executive took back over the meeting, “Mr. Glass has sent down word of what he wants us to do. We are to recommend cuts in every department. Our job is to slash the red in every nook and cranny so we can get back into the black. We need the cash for the company’s defense so we can try and stop this takeover. Anybody want to throw out the first suggestion?”

Regina immediately spoke up, she knew this was what Glass wanted per their many one-on-one meetings together, “Let’s shut down Toledo.”

All the executives started applauding the decision … well everyone but Emma.

The brunette started up again, “If we start in Toledo, Joplin, and Jacksonville we can slash the red ink completely off the books.”

Emma immediately raised her hand.

The executive leading the meeting rolled his eyes, “Swan, you don’t have to raise your hand. Just speak.”

Emma lowered her hand, “Thank you. Well … I know I’m new here but on the surface these cuts may look like a good idea …”

Regina interrupted Emma and narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean they _may_ look like a good idea …”

The blonde interrupted right back, “Closing down those distribution centers would be a big mistake.”

Regina huffed, “Well, it just so happens that is exactly what Mr. Glass wants.”

Emma stared down Regina, “Mr. Glass hasn’t thought things through then.”

There were several gasps and ohs throughout the conference room. The executive leading the meeting cut in, “I’m going to tell him you said that.”

Emma took her focus off Regina and looked at the executive at the head of the room, “Good. Closing down those centers will put a strain on Glass Corp’s cash position that you just said we needed to stop the takeover. In the long run, those cuts are going to hurt this company’s innate value.”

The executive interrupted, “Innate value? What the hell are you talking about?”

Emma pointed across the room at an executive that wrote a memo just like that, the one she’d read in the mailroom, “Booth will back me up here. Booth?”

Booth looked at Emma, “How did you know I wrote that memo?”

All the executives turned to Emma wondering the same thing themselves.

Emma started to clam up a bit but pressed on, “How did I know you wrote that memo? That memo was famous. It was a stroke of genius, in fact, it was the best damn thing I ever read because it spoke to everything I’ve ever believed in when it comes to the business world.”

Booth was so flattered he didn’t bother questioning her any further.

Regina was getting frustrated at the blonde’s babbling about some memo August wrote, “Miss Swan, if you’ve finished your book report on Mr. Booth’s memo, could you please explain what exactly your point is?”

Emma closed her binder, “The point is we have to be bold.”

Booth backed her up, “Hell yeah!”

Emma continued on now that she had some backup from Booth more executives starting chiming in and agreeing, “We have to build and expand and make this company so goddamn valuable no one will be willing to give up our stock then we’ll buy Gold’s ass out!”

About half of the room was applauding Emma and some, like Regina, were scowling in disagreement. The executive leading the meeting walked toward Emma, “How old are you?”

Emma cleared her throat, “24.”

The executive chuckled, “Well, might I suggest you keep your mouth shut until you’re at least 25 and let the grown-ups with experience handle this.”

The executive that was berated earlier about not getting the memo out about the new hire spoke up, “I don’t think Miss Swan’s age should be an issue here.”

The leader rolled his eyes, “No one is interested in your opinion either.”

Booth interjected, “Swan is right. We have to figure out how to block this takeover. I’m too old to look for another job. I guarantee no other company would hire me.”

All the executives started arguing about what they should do to the point a clear thought couldn’t be heard, finally the meeting leader yelled, “Enough! Mr. Glass made his position quite clear I suggest you all find those cuts. Meeting adjourned.”

Emma knew she was right much like she was right about the other things she had found so far. She rubbed her eyes in frustration and watched Regina stalk out of the meeting with Leroy following close behind her. She was finally making headway and she felt like she just took ten giant steps back.

* * *

  
  


Emma decided later that afternoon to sneak back into the mailroom not long before punch-out time. As Emma pushed the cart past Granny she chased her down and yelled, “Nolan, where in the hell have you been, girl?”

Emma looked at Granny, “Uh Personnel. You told me to wait for an answer they are really slow up there.” Emma handed Granny the envelope.

Granny stared her down, “There’s something going on around here. I just want you to know I’m going to be all over you until I figure out what it is.”

Emma pushed the cart away, “Come on, Gran, won’t everyone be jealous?”

As Emma walked off Granny gave Ruby a look that said if anything was happening with Emma it would be her head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're finally getting into the faux executive life for Emma. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this. Please review!


	4. Convincing Miss Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma continues to navigate her double life she gets a chance to lay her plans out for saving the company to Regina. Will Emma be able to show Miss Mills that her plan is better? Will Regina give into Emma, or will they continue to butt heads?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the continued support. It's nice that so many of you are really enjoying this story.

* * *

Regina was in a meeting with Sidney Glass the day after the meeting that got out of hand thanks to a bumbling blonde idiot. Regina was starting to soften to her and then she had to go against her with that asinine business plan. Well, maybe it wasn’t asinine just not thought out or maybe it was they didn’t really have a chance to get into the details, the brunette was slightly confused. Perhaps after she cooled off she would meet with Emma and they could talk it through. She would obviously do whatever was needed to save the company, with Sidney's approval of course. Sidney had helped Regina a lot over the years, he seemed to have developed a crush on her and she used it to her advantage. Regina would never sleep with him despite those rumors floating around. For one, Regina had too much respect for herself to sleep her way to the top. Two, Sidney was going through a messy divorce, and three he wasn’t her type but he didn’t need to know that.

Sidney was leaning back in his office chair, “How did the pitch for the closing of the three distribution centers go yesterday?”

  
  
Regina shook herself out of the haze she had been in thinking back to the adorably frustrating blonde, “Oh, I’m surprised Chuck didn’t tell you since he led the meeting, it went over well, at first, and then Emma Swan had an opposing view.”

Sidney sat forward in his chair, “Emma Swan? I didn’t hire any Emma Swan.”

Regina shrugged, “Well, somebody did.”

Sidney blurted out, “Robert Gold!”

Regina seemed really confused, “What are you talking about?”

Sidney cleared his throat, “It’s possible that she's a plant for Gold. I told you he's known for planting spies within companies he’s taken over.”

The brunette shook her head; Emma was not a spy she may have been frustrating, irritating, and adorable but she wasn’t a spy, “That’s not possible, she might be frustrating and naive but she is not a spy.”

Sidney smacked his hand on the desk, “That’s just what a spy would want you to think, Regina! Maybe you should get close to Emma, figure out what’s going on.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Glass, you can’t be serious, you want me to spy on Emma? She’s just some inexperienced college grad, she’s not dangerous.” 

Sidney sighed, “Regina, please just check it out and if it’s nothing you have another ally in the company. Maybe you can teach her not to interrupt meetings with nonsense.”

The brunette didn’t have time to babysit some newbie, “IF and I mean IF I get close to Emma it will be of my own choice not some hunch, that you have no proof of by the way.”

* * *

Emma walked into the mailroom with Ruby the next day. After her run-ins with Granny the previous day Emma could tell she was more than suspicious. The blonde needed to figure out a better schedule. She still carried her briefcase in with her though as she still needed it, this time her suit was inside. Although she was using her tie as a headband currently, it made her feel like she was in an 80’s cover band and if that small ridiculous thing helped her feel better about the mailroom she was going to do it. One thing about the blonde was she always kept her sense of humor no matter what.

Ruby looked over at the blonde, “Why the hell are you carrying that briefcase? I know you want to be a suit but this might be overdoing it.”

Emma laughed, “Would you believe me if I told you I ran out of paper bags for my lunch?”

Ruby smirked, “Maybe. Although whatever you are up to please be more careful around Granny since I brought you on she’s more than likely going to take it out on me too.”

Emma nodded at her friend; she felt bad because she hadn’t even considered that. She went to put on her gray mailroom jacket, punched in, hid her briefcase in her cart and headed out.

Emma knew Belle would already be at her desk so she couldn’t go into her office and change, the blonde headed for the bathroom but stopped as she saw one of the executives from yesterday and couldn’t risk being seen in her mailroom attire. Thinking quickly Emma ran into the elevator and pressed the emergency stop button and changed as quickly as she could with the alarms for the elevator going off. She felt like she had just slept over at some married woman’s place and was getting dressed as a soon to be angry spouse was headed toward the bedroom, which had never happened by the way. Once she was decent she pressed the button and the elevator moved normally again. When she got out there were a few executives asking if she was alright as they heard the alarm. She responded, “It was touch and go for a minute but I made it through.”

Emma walked down the hall and stopped at Belle’s desk, “Morning, Belle.”

Belle smiled at her boss, “Good morning, Emma.”

Emma took a digital recorder out of her pocket and a few papers, “Would you mind transcribing these notes and making copies of these papers for me?”

Belle took the recorder and the papers that were handed to her, “Absolutely.” Belle then walked toward the copy room.

Emma looked at her watch and knew she needed to make an appearance back in the mailroom with Belle gone she could safely change in her office. Emma had just gotten her pants off when Belle had entered with a question, “Emma, how many …” The question was interrupted with another gasp.

Emma closed her eyes and thought,  _ this is NOT happening again. _ She turned around and said, “Belle, would you believe there’s a stain on these pants? Thank goodness I have a spare pair of pants in my briefcase.” Emma tossed the pants at Belle, “Can you take those to the cleaners for me, thanks.”

Belle caught the pants and quickly rushed out of the office and thought,  _ I really need to start knocking but then again I have never walked in on one person changing clothes in their office so often. _

Emma sighed in relief and then realized she would have to wear her khakis the rest of the day and was grateful that she did not put on jeans this morning.

* * *

Emma was back in the mailroom and thoroughly bored. Granny had been watching her closely but was getting ready to take her lunch which would give Emma just enough time to change and get to a meeting she was emailed about by Belle.

Emma went to change and remembered about her dress pants that Belle now had at the cleaners. She decided the jacket she had didn’t look horrible with her khakis and would just hope no one in the meeting noticed them. 

  
  
Emma checked her watch and realized she was almost late; she started running down the hall and burst into the meeting room as everyone stared at her. She sheepishly smiled as she made her way to the only open chair, which unfortunately was not next to Regina.

Chuck, which Emma had learned yesterday, was the same man that had led the meeting the day before he looked at her with mild disgust, “Casual attire today, Swan?”

Emma looked down and thought,  _ well so much for no one noticing. _ “Yeah, a new product line we have out just testing it, this fabric is amazing.”

She expected Chuck to roll his eyes as he treated her like she knew nothing yesterday but he nodded, “That’s a good idea. Supporting our products. I like it.” Chuck turned to Regina, “Are you ready to start?”

Regina started passing out packets around the table and narrowed her eyes when she got to Emma, “I found some more cuts we can make … for those of you that are interested that is.”

Just then Sidney Glass decided he would drop in on the meeting and check out this Emma Swan for himself since Regina seemed unwilling. Chuck looked up, “Mr. Glass, what a surprise!”

Emma turned her attention to the front of the room to size up Sidney Glass as she had never seen the mysterious man before, only his bitchy secretary.

The dark-skinned man smiled at the group as he shook Chuck’s hand, “Well, since I hadn’t received a progress report on the cutbacks yet I just wanted to drop in and see for myself.”

Chuck said, “Oh well, we’re just getting ready to hash it out some more. Swan pointed out a few wrinkles yesterday which we intend to iron out.”

Sidney looked out at the group and quickly spotted the unfamiliar face, “Nice to put a face to a name, Swan. I’ve heard a bit about you.”

  
  
Emma nodded. There was something odd about this guy that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, she was distracted the rest of the meeting trying to figure it out.

* * *

Granny looked up from her desk and didn’t see Emma, the woman rolled her eyes she had no idea where the newbie was. She spotted Ruby instead, “Ruby! Will you go up to office 125 there’s something that needs to be picked up?”

Ruby nodded but then questioned, “125? I thought that was the office of the suit that was eliminated?”

Granny huffed, “Girl, I am not Personnel! Now, since I don’t know where Emma is will you just go pick it up?”

Ruby made her way up to 125 and was thinking how odd this all was but was stopped in her tracks when she saw the new secretary. She had this warm glow, reddish-brown hair, and that smile. Ruby was taken out of her daze when someone bumped into her. The brunette with the red streak shook it off and walked toward the secretary, “Hi. I’m Ruby. You requested a pick up from the mailroom?”

Belle looked up and smiled, “Yes, just one second.” Belle turned around to pick up the package, “Would you please see that this goes out immediately. My new boss seems really nice but I don’t want to test her limits just yet.”

Belle handed the package to Ruby and their fingers brushed. Ruby felt a shock of energy go through her system that she had never felt before, how was she so taken by a woman with just mere seconds of interaction? Ruby was normally overconfident and almost cocky but she didn’t know what to do. Just then the spell was broken as the phone rang, “Oh please excuse me. Emma Swan’s office how may I help you?”

Ruby smiled as she took the package and started to walk away as she turned back she swore she saw Emma from the mailroom walk into the once-abandoned office. She shook her head and thought,  _ that couldn’t be the same Emma, or could it? She had been up to something lately... _

* * *

Just over a week had gone by and Emma wasn’t giving up on the expansion idea to save the company, she was in her office one Friday night working late. She found it easier to work late in her office as there were fewer distractions. She had been there late almost every night since starting her double life.

Regina was walking down the hall heading toward her office when she saw a light on. She thought she was the only one there. The brunette walked in and saw Emma Swan leaning over a drawing table writing furiously. She smiled, the blonde certainly seemed dedicated, maybe it was finally time to break the ice, they really hadn’t spoken since the heated reaction during the meeting last week. Regina spoke up and let her presence be known, “I see you're a workaholic.”

Emma swiveled on her high drafting stool and deflated a bit. She had sort of backed off Regina since the argument in the conference room and decided to focus on what was important, implementing her plan. Still, the brunette looked to have come in peace so she smiled slightly, “Yeah well, I have a lot of work to do.” Emma got up from the drawing table and walked over to a table by the door that had piles of binders on it, “What are you still doing here, Mills?” The blonde started looking for a binder while waiting for her answer.

Regina leaned against the doorway but was just inside Emma’s office, “Oh, I’m a workaholic too.”

Emma found the binder and was moving to an area with an armchair and a loveseat. She had rearranged the office a bit to meet her needs. The blonde smirked, “Wow, Mills, you mean we have something in common? Color me shocked.”

Regina chuckled lightly and she moved further into the office taking everything in, “No, we can’t have that now can we, dear?”

Emma smiled and shook her head, “Oh, definitely not.”

Regina looked around at all of the charts and graphs Emma had hanging up all over the walls of her office, “So, what is all of this you’re working on if you don’t mind me asking?”

Emma was looking through the binder she grabbed and sat in the armchair, “Expansion of the Midwest, the heart and soul of an idea you hated last week.”

  
  
Regina sat down on the loveseat beside Emma’s armchair, “I never said I hated it. I just think it’s risky.”

Emma shrugged and looked into beautiful chocolate eyes, “Well, what’s life without a risk every now and then?”

The brunette felt her cheeks getting warm, Emma Swan could certainly be charming when she wanted to be but Regina, unfortunately, had no time for that, “I generally play by the book.”

Emma leaned back in the chair, “Come on, you can’t seriously tell me that you’ve never taken a risk?”

Regina reflected on that question she certainly hadn’t taken as many as she wanted to. Her parents set a very particular path for her and that was what she’d followed. She had tried to stray in the beginning but found out how undesirable that was when her mother found out. However, that was a very long time ago, her parents had passed on since then and something about this blonde made her want to take a risk, “Alright then, Miss Swan, convince me that this risk is the right move to take.”

Emma leaned forward, “I need you to repeat that I don’t think I quite heard you.”

Regina shook her head and held out a finger toward Emma, “Don’t push it. I am a reasonable woman, willing to do the best thing to save this company and we never really got into the details of your expansion idea and how it’s better than the cuts.”

Emma looked at her watch it was already late and this could take a few hours.

Regina interrupted her thoughts, “What are you going to turn into a pumpkin soon?”

Emma laughed, “Hardly.” She handed Regina two binders, “Start reading these, and I will interject when needed.”

As Regina started flipping through the binders Emma had given her Emma went back to hers and they worked in silence for a while.

A few hours later Emma’s office light was the only one on as their debate echoed throughout the building. 

Regina let out a large sigh, “Miss Swan, why do you keep saying the exact opposite of what I say?”

Emma smirked at Regina she was now in the armchair that Emma had vacated and the blonde had her feet kicked up on her desk, “Because, Your Majesty, expansion is the opposite of cutbacks.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m aware but the elimination of those salaries will give us the capital that we need to defend the takeover!”

Emma got out of her chair and took a seat on the loveseat next to the armchair, “Look closing down those centers is going to send panic throughout the market.”

Regina gestured toward Emma with her hand, “That is conjecture, Miss Swan, you can’t guarantee that.”

Emma sighed, “It’s an absolute certainty, Mills.” Emma started a list with her fingers, “If you close down those distribution centers you’re putting thousands of people out of work. You’re going to waste all of the money you just saved on unemployment, severance pay, and union lawsuits.”

Regina leaned her head back on the armchair, “Look, if we’re going to continue this debate I need food, I’m having trouble concentrating on what you’re saying. Would you like to grab dinner?”

Emma smiled and thought,  _ is this a date? _ The blonde perked up, “Yeah come on, I’ll buy you dinner.”

Regina sat up, “I’m perfectly capable of paying my own way, Swan.”

They were seated at a late-night bar waiting on the waitress to come around. Regina was nibbling on a roll, “Just go through this with me one more time.”

Emma gestured toward Regina, “What I was saying is we have to expand because the money you save from the cuts is just going to go right back into dealing with the aftermath.”

A young woman approached the table and jumped into the conversation, “Oh, I agree. Expansion is a positive reaction in the universe. While retraction or cutting back or pulling off, those are all negative forces.” Both Emma in Regina turned their heads listening to the waitress’s interjection. “I used to be very negative.” Regina turned her attention to Emma smirking to her about the waitress’s overshare. The young woman continued, “I took this personality workshop completely turned my life around. Sorry to interrupt, my name is Ashley what can I get you?”

Emma smiled, “Actually we need some menus before deciding.”

Ashley smacked her forehead, “Please forgive me I’m studying to be an actress. I’m a much better actress than a waitress. Concentration isn’t my strong suit. By the way, you make a good looking couple how long have you been going together?” Ashley directed the question to Emma.

The blonde smiled and looked at her watch, “About 20 minutes.”

Ashley patted Emma’s arm, “Oh, the first date, huh? Good luck.”

Regina quickly interrupted, “We are JUST colleagues.”

Ashley waved off Regina’s remark, “Colleagues, who needs that? You should go together. You look good together. Excuse me, I’ll be right back with those menus.”

Regina looked down at the table and blushed as Emma smiled at her with a knowing look.

Once Ashley had retreated Emma gave Regina a smug look, “Well, Ashley is certainly in favor of my expansion.”

Regina shook her head, “Yeah we should definitely bring her to the next meeting, Chuck would love her.”

Emma leaned forward, “You know Ashley is also in favor of us seeing each other.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes, well she’s clearly insane!”

Ashley yelled from a distance, “I heard that! You really should try to be more positive with your life or you’re gonna wind up miserable.”

Regina turned beet red, “Oh my God, I can’t believe she heard me!”

Emma just gave her a shit-eating grin, “This is exactly why you shouldn’t doubt me, Mills!”

After dinner, Emma waited with Regina as she arranged for an Uber to pick her up, “You know, Miss Swan, you don’t have to wait for this Uber with me I’m a big girl.”

Emma scoffed, “What kind of date would I be if I left you here alone to possibly get abducted by some potentially sketchy Uber driver?”

Regina smirked, “Only, you aren’t my date.”

Emma pressed on, “Why is that? I don’t know about you but I’ve had a great time this evening.”

Regina sighed, “As have I, but I don’t date colleagues.”

Emma furrowed her brow at that and thought,  _ I’m technically from the mailroom is that far enough removed from a colleague? _

Regina sensed something was going through Emma’s head, “I take it you’ve heard the rumors then. They aren’t true by the way, I wouldn’t sleep with Sidney if he was the last man on Earth.”

Emma cleared her throat, “That’s not what I was thinking at all. I was actually trying to find a loophole to the whole colleague thing. Although, I’m glad Sidney’s not your type. What is your type by the way?”

Just then the Uber pulled up, Regina confirmed this was her driver and asked them to wait a moment.

Regina leaned in close to Emma and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Miss Swan?” With that, she leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. As Regina pulled back she said, “See you on Monday.”

Regina got in the Uber and left a dumbfounded Emma on the sidewalk touching her cheek where Regina’s lips just were.

* * *

That weekend Emma called Killian and brought him up to speed. Killian chuckled, “I love that you are now executive Emma Swan, I think you should officially change your name to that.”

Emma sighed, “I might have to if I get any further with Mills. That won’t be pretty if she finds out.”

Killian responded, “Mhhmmmmm. Definitely not but what if you get away with it, mate?”

Emma laughed, “What am I supposed to do continue to live this double life until the end of time?”

Killian shook his head, “Did you really not think that was a possibility before you started this?”

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “I did. If things continue to go well and I get my first executive paycheck I might just quit the mailroom job but for the moment I need money so I’m kind of in limbo.”

Killian questioned, “Do you know when that might be?”

Emma exhaled, “Honestly, no. The paperwork for payroll was never officially started and I’ve honestly been too busy to look into it.”

Killian said, “Just remember you can’t work on that salary forever. Stay sharp though, I have to go.”

* * *

Monday morning Emma was in her office earlier than usual since she didn’t get as much done over the weekend as she would’ve liked. Regina was going to her office and noticed that Emma had just entered her office from the copy room. She walked down and leaned in the doorway as Emma was consumed by her work, “Hey, you. You’re here awfully early.”

Emma swiveled in her chair and noticed it was Regina. Even though Regina claimed Friday wasn’t a date and had kissed her cheek there was definitely a charged energy in the room that was different than before. Also, Regina had not addressed Emma as Miss Swan or Swan it was a semi-flirtatious ‘Hey, you.’ The blonde smiled, “Hey, how are you?”

Regina walked further into the room and leaned against Emma’s desk, “I’m good, really good. Thank you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Regina spoke up, “I wanted to tell you I did some checking this weekend and it turns out we can get some tax breaks if we put another distribution center in the Midwest Region.”

Emma was flabbergasted for a moment. This woman that had been giving her such flack had actually looked into her idea, it felt nice to maybe not have to go at this alone anymore, “Wow. Thanks, Regina, I really don’t know what to say.” 

Regina shrugged, “I know the powers that be seem to want the cuts but as I told you Friday if you could convince me that your idea was better I would do whatever it takes to save this company.”

Emma smirked at Regina, “You know if I can get you on board with my business ideas maybe I can also get you on board with an official date?”

Regina shook her head but was still smiling, “Don’t push it, Swan, two weeks ago I thought you were irritating.”

Just as Emma was about to come back with a witty retort Belle came in her office, “Good morning, Emma. Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were with Miss Mills.”

Emma turned toward her polite secretary, “It’s quite alright, Belle, good morning to you as well.”

  
  
With that Belle turned and went to her desk. Regina looked down at Emma, “I actually should be getting back to my office. I just wanted to tell you what I had come up with. If you’d like maybe we can have lunch? I’d really like to work with you on this project if you don’t mind that is?”

Emma smirked, “You know I can’t resist working with you.”

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed herself off Emma’s desk and toward the door but threw over her shoulder, “I’ll see you later, Miss Swan.”

Emma couldn’t think of a better start to her day. Regina wanted to work with her, maybe between the two of them, they could save Glass Corp.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina seems to be on Emma's side now. What do you think will happen next? Please review!


	5. Operation Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina continue working on the expansion project together. Will they continue to grow closer? Will anyone find out about Emma's double life? Is there another couple romance on the horizon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was so happy about the response to chapter 4, I hope this chapter is just as good!

* * *

Ruby had been making up excuses to see Belle for weeks. The two of them were really hitting it off. Ruby noticed Emma had been so absent from their friendship lately working on whatever she was working on so it allowed Ruby time to get to know Belle. There was subtle flirting and teasing but mostly she was getting to know the young woman. It was different from anything Ruby had experienced before, she was normally a ‘Wham! Bam! Thank you, ma’am!’ kind of girl. Ruby was sitting on the corner of Belle’s desk telling her an animated story about when Granny got drunk at the Christmas Party one year and kissed the short executive Leroy. 

Emma was walking down the hall toward her office and heard familiar laughter that stopped her dead in her tracks. Ruby was seated on the edge of Belle’s desk telling her a story and before she could get away Ruby looked up and made direct eye contact with her. 

Belle noticed Ruby’s change and looked at her line of sight, “Oh, that’s just Emma she’s not going to yell at us.” Belle motioned for Emma to come to her desk, “Emma, I have messages for you.”

The blonde gulped as she walked toward Belle’s desk and accepted her fate. Belle handed Emma her messages, “Emma, do you know Ruby, from the mailroom?”

Emma looked up and smiled at her friend with the red streak, “We’ve met once or twice. Actually Ruby, would you mind following me into my office I have some things that can go down to the mailroom.”

Ruby pushed herself off Belle’s desk, “Sure thing, Miss Swan.”

Once Emma closed the door behind them she was expecting a tongue lashing.

  
  
Ruby started cackling, “Dude! I fucking knew it! I thought the first time I picked up a package from Belle that I saw you sneak into this office!”

Emma chanced a glance and opened one eye as both had been closed, “Uh, you’re not mad, Rubes?”

Ruby looked confused, “Why would I be mad? Granny thought you were sleeping in a broom closet, this is so much better. How did you pull it off?”

Emma gave Ruby a rundown of all that had happened so far.

The woman with the red streak teased, “So you’ve been working with Mills, eh? Did you bang her yet?”

Emma threw a wadded up ball of paper at Ruby, “Must you be so crude?”

Ruby mocked, “Is Emma in LOVE?!”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend, “Are you in LOVE with Belle?”

Ruby went silent with wide eyes.

Just then Regina walked into Emma's office, “Miss Swan, why are you late to our lunch?” Regina looked up and saw the girl from the mailroom. “Oh, sorry looks like the mailroom put you behind.”

Ruby stood up and saluted to Emma with the envelopes in her hand, “I’ll take these down right away, Miss Swan.”

Emma stood and led Regina out with her hand on the small of her back, “So where are we going?”

Regina sighed, “I guess someplace where you can clog your arteries and I can get a decent salad.”

Emma pretended to vomit at the word salad.

  
  
Regina poked Emma in her arm as they walked out of the building, “You know it wouldn’t kill you to eat a salad every once in a while, you may need to live past the age of 50.”

Emma mocked, “Just like it wouldn’t kill you to introduce some red meat into your diet. I swear one day you’re going to turn into the Jolly Green Giant.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I eat my share of red meat, unlike you who eats the share of 20 people. When are you going to start taking your health seriously?”

Emma smirked, “Watch it, Mills, I might start thinking you care about me.”

Regina shrugged, “Of course I do you’re the brains behind this project after all.”

Emma’s phone vibrated; it was a text from Ruby.

  
  
_Ruby: You are so whipped, Emma, if you aren’t banging yet it’s only a matter of time._

* * *

Later that night Emma was at Regina’s apartment with an IPA in hand working on the proposal they were putting together for Glass, “Mills, I never expected you to have beer in your fridge.”

Regina gave a low sultry chuckle, “I’m full of surprises, Miss Swan.”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “I bet you are.”

Regina shook her head, “So what was it that you were getting ready to tell me that was your inspiration to save Glass Corp? As a new person, it’s rare to see such enthusiasm for a company you aren’t vested in yet.”

Emma took a sip of the hoppy nectar Regina had given her and set her pint glass down, “Well my first day in New York I got ready to go to my job only to find out the department had been eliminated that day. I didn’t even get a chance to sit at a desk. I ran around all over town and luckily landed here but if I can save another company from something like that I'll do whatever it takes. Also, going back home to Mom and Dad with my tail between my legs wasn’t an appealing option.”

Regina couldn’t believe this noblewoman before her. The brunette had been subjected mostly to people doing whatever they could to get ahead; rarely was it for the greater good. Regina took a drink of her red wine and set it on the table next to Emma’s beer, “Yes, the parents. Mine squeezed every last ounce of fun out of me before they passed on I’m afraid. They calculated every move I made and if I strayed … well, let’s just say I learned quickly not to do so. Anyway, I think it’s very noble of you to try and help Glass Corp. I’m not a lifer by any means but I’ve put in enough time to want to stay there.”

Emma was leaning back on the couch but turned to face Regina, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, I only hang out with fun people.”

Regina scooted a little closer to Emma and poked her knee, “Well, if I’m suddenly fun it’s because of you.”

Emma smiled at Regina and wished she didn’t have to hold back so much, she was dying to take the woman in her arms and show her just how fun, amazing, beautiful, and kind she was. Maybe it was the beer going to her head but she tried once more, “Why is it that we aren’t dating again?”

Regina sighed, “It’s not that I don’t like you, Emma, but I’ve been here before ... it’s actually why I don’t date colleagues anymore. I was involved with someone when I first started at Glass Corp, we were working on a project together. It was intense and great but once the project went away so did their interest in me. I think I even let myself get a little too involved because after the hurt of being rejected was over I found I didn’t really miss them just having someone. But that’s when I told myself never to get involved with anyone I’m working on a project with ever again.”

Emma smiled at Regina and looked almost giddy. Regina squinted her eyes, “What is that smile about, it looks like you’re plotting something.”

Emma leaned forward a bit, “I think I just found my loophole. You just said you won’t get involved with anyone you’re working on a project with ever again, so that means once this expansion is put to bed I might be able to put you to bed.”

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and entwined their fingers, “Well, well I might just have to take you up on that.”

Emma gently squeezed the hand in hers, it was more than she had before almost like a promise. The blonde’s motivation to finish this project increased tenfold, “Ok so let’s get back to those figures, I feel like we were really close to nailing them down.”

Regina chuckled lightly, “Did you really just change gears that fast?”

Emma was highlighting something and looked up, “Mills, I’ve had one gear this whole time we’ve known each other but now I have a promise of something more once this is over so let’s get to it.”

Regina looked over at the blonde and thought, _this is the first time I’ve felt something in so long. I hope she doesn’t break my heart._

* * *

Regina was on the phone in her office trying to get some more data on the centers in the Midwest, “Yes, I’m looking for the transportation cost from Toledo dating September ...” Just then Sidney walked in her office. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to call you back.”

Sidney started, “Look, I’m not going to put any pressure on you but I know you’ve not been selling the cutbacks in meetings anymore. What’s going on?”

Regina cleared her throat, “Well, I’ve been working with Emma Swan. Her ideas for the expansion are great. After looking further into it I believe this is the better way to go. We’re actually working on a proposal to bring to you.”

The dark-skinned man put his hands in his suit pockets and nodded his head, “Ok. I can’t guarantee I’ll push it but I’ll definitely take it into consideration. Although I must admit not having your backing is odd. You’ve always backed me.”

  
  
The brunette looked at him and chuckled lightly, “Well, no one is going to agree 100% of the time. Besides doesn’t the board have to approve the plan?”

Sidney cleared his throat, “Yes, but I decide which plans go to the vote.”

Regina stood up, “There’s no reason why both plans can’t go to the vote, Sidney.”

  
  
Sidney shrugged, “We’ll see. I still don’t trust Swan. I know she’s working for Gold. You need to be more careful who you side with.”

Regina huffed, “You’re the one that wanted me to spy on her in the first place, not that I have. I went to her on my own volition and made a business decision.”

Sidney put his hand on the doorknob, “Regina, just watch your back and if we have to make executive cuts I’ll remember whose side you took.”

Regina stood there in shock as Sidney left her office. That sounded like a threat if she ever heard one. She didn’t understand what Glass’s problem was with Emma. Feelings aside, she had a great business mind and she didn’t know why Sidney wouldn’t give her a chance.  
  


* * *

Emma and Ruby were at the sorting machine when Ruby commented, “You haven’t been upstairs all day.”

  
  
Emma looked over her shoulder toward Granny who had been watching her most of the morning, she turned back to Ruby, “It’s kind of hard with the watchdog.”

Just then Emma’s phone vibrated and it was a text from Regina.  
  


_Mills: Just had an interesting run-in with Sidney. Where are you? I need to see you ASAP!_

Emma groaned and looked over her shoulder again at Granny. Ruby picked up that something was wrong, “Is it, Regina?”

Emma nodded.

Ruby smiled at her friend, “Just take the cart and say you forgot something. I’ll cover for you.”

Emma bit her lip debating what she wanted to do. She wanted to go to Regina but she didn’t want to risk Ruby’s job for her double life.

Ruby sighed, “Emma, stop thinking. You’d do it for me if Belle needed something. Just go!”

Emma smiled, grateful for her ally, “Thanks, Rubes. I owe you.”

Ruby winked, “I’m thinking a seat on the board when you take over.”  
  


Emma took the cart and announced to Granny she had to pick something up. Granny grumbled something incoherent. Emma stashed the cart in her normal closet and went to the closest restroom to change clothes. She didn’t pack a tie today but she rocked the suit nonetheless. Without hesitation, she went to Regina’s office and opened the door and found Regina on the phone yelling about needing transportation figures from September. 

  
  
Regina slammed down the phone in frustration, “Where the hell were you, Swan?”

Emma apologized, “Sorry I’ve been dealing with some paperwork they haven’t gotten my paychecks figured out yet.”

Regina scoffed, “Seriously? You’ve been here for over a month! I bet Glass has something to do with it!”

Regina was pacing so fast Emma was convinced she was going to make a hole in the carpet. The blonde stepped in front of Regina and placed her hands on her shoulders and started rubbing her hands up and down her arms in a calming manner, “Hey, what’s going on? And why the hell would Glass have anything to do with my paycheck, isn’t that a little below his pay grade? I’m not fired, am I?” Emma added the last part with a smirk.

Regina looked like she was either going to explode or cry and Emma said, “Let’s sit down on the couch and tell me what is going on.”

Regina sat down on the couch and turned slightly so she could face Emma and Emma had her arm slung around the back of the couch resting it there as she faced Regina. The brunette started, “I think Glass is gunning for you. I didn’t think anything of it at first, in the beginning when you interrupted the meeting he said you were a spy working for Gold. I told him he was being irrational and I thought it was over. He came in and asked me why I was no longer pushing for the cuts so I told him you and I were working on a proposal for him, backing the expansion. Sidney basically said I needed to be careful with the side I chose that it may help him make a decision if any of us are cut.”

Emma took in the information and sighed, “Well that’s a dick move.”

Regina looked into the blonde’s eyes, “Your plan is the right one. If you got me on board maybe we can still convince him?”

Emma shrugged, “Anything is possible. All we can do is try. Nothing was guaranteed before we just have to make the deal sound amazing so he can’t say no.”

Regina shook her head, “How are you so calm?”

Emma smirked, “I’m the risk-taker, remember? We just have to work on you, it will get easier the more you take and if it doesn’t I’ll be there to back you up.”

The brunette looked at the beautiful and caring blonde before her and decided putting it off any longer was not an option. She leaned forward and captured Emma’s lips with hers. Regina immediately grabbed Emma’s face and held it with her hands as Emma’s found purchase on Regina’s hips. The kiss started off slow and sensuous but became heated rather quickly. The blonde swiped Regina’s bottom lip with her tongue and was instantly granted access. Regina smiled into the kiss and went to straddle Emma’s lap.

Just then Regina’s phone rang causing them both to pull apart. Once Regina got off Emma’s lap she answered the phone, “Regina Mills. Oh, you found the transportation costs? Great, please send them right over.”

Emma watched Regina on the phone and couldn’t believe what had transpired between them. The blonde had wanted that since the day she saw her from across the building. If they could pull off this plan with Sidney she could literally have it all: the job and the woman.

Regina hung up the phone and caught the blonde staring at her, “What?”

Emma smiled, “You’re incredible you know that?”

Regina gave Emma a sexy smile, “You’re about to get so lucky.”

Regina went to kiss Emma again but the blonde grabbed her hands and stopped her, “Yeah but that’s not why you’re incredible. So many things in my life are coming together and you’re the focal point of it all. I can’t wait.”

Regina’s breath hitched as she realized the meaning of Emma’s statement but she was taken from her thoughts by a phone buzzing.

Emma sighed, it was Ruby telling her to get back to the mailroom, “Sorry I have to go.” Emma pushed herself off the sofa.

Regina smiled wondering how the blonde was real, “Emma, I want you to come over tonight and be sure to pack a bag.”

Emma stopped in her tracks as Regina got up from the sofa and stood in front of a babbling Emma, “Are you sure? I don’t want to go too fast for you.”

Regina grabbed the lapels of Emma’s suit jacket and pulled her in for a hard kiss once she pulled back she said, “That should tell you I’m more than sure, we’ve waited long enough and suddenly I’m in the mood to take all the risks I can today.”

Emma smiled and laughed, “I’ve created a monster.”

Regina pushed Emma slightly, “Yes and now you have to deal with it. See you later.”

Emma closed the door as she sent one last smile the brunette’s way.

* * *

Sidney was steaming in his office he couldn’t believe that Regina wasn’t backing him anymore. It used to be the two of them in this company strategizing what was best and somehow Emma Swan had tainted her. Sidney needed these cutbacks to go through; it was his company. He hadn’t built it from the ground up though, it had belonged to his soon to be ex-wife’s father, who had gracefully handed the company over to Sidney. Sidney believed being married to that bitch more than paid his dues.

The dark-skinned man drummed his fingers on the desk thinking about what he could get on Emma Swan to get Regina on his side once again. He’d start where the trail began. A month and a half ago someone had to have hired her. Personnel would have her resume on file along with her paperwork. He would start there and figure out exactly where this mysterious and reckless blonde came from and he had to do it fast before she ruined everything.

Sidney picked up his phone and leaned back in his office chair, “Hello, it’s Sidney, I need a favor.”

  
  


After dinner, Emma and Regina sat in front of the brunette’s fireplace exchanging sultry kisses and wanton touches. They both seemed to want to take their time and not rush. They had all night, hell all weekend if they were both inclined since Regina had told Emma to pack a bag.

There was soft jazz playing in the background as Emma sucked on Regina’s pulse point. A low moan released from Regina as she got lost in a feeling of ecstasy. 

Regina gently pushed the blonde forward with a sultry smirk on her face and started unbuttoning Emma’s shirt. Both of them were bathed in a warm glow from the fireplace and Emma had never felt anything like this before. She’d been with a fair share but this felt real, like something she could build off of. Regina understood her both personally and professionally.

The brunette finished unbuttoning Emma’s shirt and slowly slid it off her shoulders never breaking eye contact. She gently pushed the blonde back and hovered over her as she left hot open-mouthed kisses on Emma’s chest. Regina stopped just for a moment and let out, “My, my I see you left your bra off. Seems like you were not wasting any time, my dear.”

Emma lifted her head and lightly laughed, “Well I figured this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wasn’t about to waste any time on things like that getting in the way.”

Regina captured the blonde's lips with hers and wasted no time plunging her tongue in Emma’s mouth to taste her. When Regina pulled back she breathed out, “Well, if you’re good it will definitely be more than once.” She immediately latched onto Emma’s nipple and swirled her tongue around it as she sucked.

Emma’s breath hitched and she held Regina to her. Regina had moved to her other nipple and the blonde had to push her away and reverse their positions or she was going to come right then and there. 

Regina was surprised by the movement and laughed as Emma started removing her blouse and bra. Regina arched a brow as she looked up at the blonde who simply stated, “You have on too many clothes.”

Emma licked and kissed down Regina’s chest who arched forward as the blonde got to her stomach. Regina had never felt so worshipped and cared for before and not to mention this turned on. The brunette had had lovers before but her whole body was on fire from Emma’s touch.

Emma moved back up Regina’s body and found her lips. In between sated kisses, Regina demanded, “Pants off, Swan.”

Emma laughed as she shimmied out of her dress pants and watched as the brunette did the same. The next time they came together their hot silky skin was flush together. The blonde let out a cry as Regina reached down and stroked her slick heat. Emma was not about to be the only one in pleasure and she also reached down and made slow strokes to Regina’s throbbing clit.

Regina moaned and the blonde said, “I couldn’t have you feel left out now, could I?”

They were both lost in the feeling of stroking in and out of heated cores. Regina was close at one point and bit into the blonde’s shoulder which only spurred Emma on. Emma brushed Regina’s clit with her thumb and the brunette breathed out, “Not yet. I’m so close and I want to make sure we come around the same time because I’m going to be useless for a few minutes.”

Emma chuckled and sucked just below her earlobe, “I’m close too let’s just both go for it.”

A few strokes on both of their swollen, wet clits and cries of pleasure filled the air that were indistinguishable. They both laid there tangled in each other's limbs coming down from their high.

Emma kissed Regina’s forehead as they came back to Earth and questioned, “So do we get to do that again?”

Laughter reverberated off Emma’s chest as Regina pulled her closer, “My God, yes! You ever deprive me and I will destroy you if it’s the last thing I do.”

In between kisses Emma said, “We can’t have that now can we, Mills.”

Regina snuggled closer to Emma, “If I had known your sex skills matched your business skills we could’ve done this weeks ago.”

Emma ran her fingertips up and down Regina’s arm, “Trust me you were worth the wait.”

Over the next few hours, the couple had christened several places in Regina’s apartment. Emma’s personal favorite was the couch. Regina was currently straddling Emma’s lap with her arms around the blonde’s neck as she rode her fingers. Emma’s arm was starting to go numb from the awkward position but she’d lose the limb just to watch Regina’s pleasured face. Emma worked her clit with her thumb and knew she was close as she could feel the brunette’s walls clenching fast around her fingers. Between labored breaths befell, “Right there, Emma, I’m so close.” The brunette slumped forward and leaned her forehead against Emma’s when she came. The blonde removed her fingers and used her hands to steady a spent Regina.

As Regina nuzzled into Emma’s neck the blonde commented, “I never would’ve guessed you were a cuddler.”

The brunette laughed and captured Emma’s lips. Regina pulled back with, “What, I can’t be a badass at work and a cuddler between the sheets?”

Emma smiled up at the beautiful woman in her arms, “Don’t forget you’re a total badass in the bedroom before all of the cuddling.”

Regina recovered quickly and slid down the blonde’s body as she dropped to her knees in front of the couch. The brunette placed her hands on Emma’s thighs and pulled her forward as she dove face-first into Emma’s slick heat and filled the blonde’s core with her tongue. Emma’s sex was so sensitive from the extensive lovemaking that it wasn’t going to take her long. Emma’s hands immediately laced through Regina’s dark hair and held her head close. Regina switched between filling Emma’s core and sucking her sensitive clit. Even when Regina was inside of Emma her nose would brush her clit and the excitement was almost too much for the blonde. Regina though had quickly learned exactly where Emma needed her the most. An almost primal scream echoed through the apartment as the blonde let go and Regina climbed back up on the couch and kissed Emma as the blonde tasted herself on Regina.

In the early morning hours, the couple was wrapped up in each other as they lay in bed. Sleep was trying to claim them as they shared little anecdotes of their lives. Regina’s head was on Emma’s chest stroking her fingers on the blonde’s arm when she said in an almost whisper, “Thanks for being honest with me and being someone I can trust, Emma Swan. I don’t trust easily so for you to get to this point means you’re unique, maybe even special.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as a feeling of guilt pitted in her stomach as she realized she wasn’t completely honest with Regina. Sure it was only a name and a job she was lying about but would the wonderful woman in her arms see it that way? She knew she should’ve said something before they got this involved but now she was praying her cover was never blown so she could live in this bubble forever.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this story continues to impress. Everyone stay safe and review!


	6. The Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have taken their relationship to the next level. What happens when Emma's secret is revealed? Who reveals it? Will their new relationship stand this hiccup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone for the continued support. Stay safe.

* * *

Emma had spent most of the weekend at Regina’s apartment. While she felt guilty she also couldn’t resist the woman. The blonde finally managed to leave on Sunday afternoon as they both agreed they wanted to work on pieces of the proposal that still needed to go to Sidney and if they stayed together, there wouldn’t be much work getting done. On the way back to her apartment she called Ruby and asked if Ruby could come over. She really needed to talk over this thing with Regina and while she loved Killian she wanted a woman’s perspective on things.

Emma and Ruby sat on her couch talking over Emma’s predicament. Ruby took a sip of the beer Emma had offered her, “Emma, if it’s bothering you this much and you want some kind of future with Regina you have to tell her. If not it’s going to consume you. Then what if she finds out from someone else, wouldn’t you rather be the one to tell her?”

Emma exhaled in frustration, “I want to tell her I really do, but what about our proposal to Sidney and my job? Won’t it all be over the minute I tell her?”

Ruby gave her friend an uncertain smile, “I don’t have an answer for you. This is anything but simple. At the same time, you probably didn’t expect to fall for someone and complicate your plan.”

Emma interrupted, “I haven’t fallen for Mills.”

Ruby gave her friend a skeptical look, “If you hadn’t we wouldn’t be having this conversation. You feel guilty because you have fallen so hard for her, and who can blame you? I still remember the first day you saw her and asked me all those questions, I knew you were gone then.”

The blonde smiled at the memory she was so enraptured the first day she saw Regina and was running after her the minute she stumbled into her office. Once she was back in the present Emma pressed her palms to her eyes and cried out in frustration. She knew what she had to do and it was going to be the hardest thing she’d ever done.

* * *

The next morning Emma and Ruby were in the mailroom. She had an appointment with Regina to go over the last-minute proposal changes later this afternoon. The blonde decided before the proposal changes that she had to tell Regina the truth and hope she understood.

Ruby looked over at her friend, “How about when you tell her I’ll be right outside your office chatting with Belle?”

  
  
Emma sighed, “You don’t have to, this is my problem.”

Ruby grabbed Emma’s hand and covered it with her own, “You’re my friend we share problems. So yes, it is my problem. Granny can get over it. I mean it’s going to get down to her anyway.”

Emma turned around and looked at the empty desk Granny was normally seated at, “Where is she anyway I haven’t seen her all morning?”

Ruby shrugged, “Beats me she went to some meeting and I haven’t seen her since.”

Emma got changed and texted Regina to meet her in her office. As Emma was walking toward her desk she stopped as she saw Ruby at Belle’s desk. It meant a lot to Emma to have made this friend in New York that didn’t judge her or question what she was doing, she just simply supported her. Ruby looked up at that moment and gave Emma a wistful smile to let her know she was right there with her no matter how hard it would be later.

As Emma approached Belle’s desk she asked, “Do I have any messages?”

Belle looked up at her boss the second she noticed her tone didn’t have it’s usual bounce to it. Emma was always so excited and full of life but this woman before her did not seem like the Emma she knew. She cleared her throat, “No, Emma. Are you alright?”

Just then Regina walked up to Belle’s desk having overheard the question and immediately put her hand on Emma’s shoulder, “Is something wrong, Emma?”

As the blonde turned slightly and met Regina’s eyes her heart felt like someone had plunged into her chest, ripped it out, and crushed it to dust. She had been dreading this but now that she saw the brunette she knew that this was it and she had to be the bearer of bad news. She had a feeling she wouldn’t hear from Regina ever again. Before Emma could respond though she saw a surprised look on Regina’s face and followed her line of sight to find Sidney and Granny had just joined them.

  
  
Sidney smirked, “Well, well, well I’m glad to have an audience for this. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this. Emma, why don’t you tell them what’s wrong?”

The blonde found everyone looking at her and suddenly she didn’t have the words. Granny seemed to notice this and took some mercy on her, “The jig’s up, girl, you might as well just get it over with.”

Sidney interrupted, “For God’s sake if you won’t be an adult about it I’ll just do it! Emma Swan is a fraud! She’s not an executive, she was hired to work in the mailroom and her name is Emma Nolan. Regina, I told you that you needed to be careful who you sided with.”

Regina opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she turned to Emma, “Is this true?”

Emma nodded her head, “Believe it or not I was actually about to tell you. After this weekend I couldn’t keep it from you any longer.”

Sidney scoffed, “Don’t tell me you’re going to believe this drivel, Regina!”

Regina shook her head but kept her attention on Emma as tears started to fill her eyes, “Dammit! I trusted you!”

Emma reached out, “Everything was true other than my last name and what I do, Regina, I swear.”

Regina immediately recoiled, “Don’t you touch me!” Then she turned and ran the opposite way down the hall.

The blonde turned to go after her but heard, “Not so fast, Miss Swan … or rather Nolan. You have until tomorrow afternoon to get out of your office and get your stuff from the mailroom. Don’t contact anyone from Glass Corp ever again and I will be telling other businesses about you.” 

Sidney turned to leave. Emma stood there in shock with Ruby, Belle, and Granny by her side. She knew it was going to be bad but she had no idea.

* * *

Regina went to her office; shut the door sliding down it and leaning against it as she sat. The whole thing was a lie, the first time she had trusted someone in a long time and it fucked her over. Emma came in like a breath of fresh air offering her everything she had ever wanted, someone that understood her dedication to her work but also saw the real her underneath that longed to have fun. She had it torn from her in a matter of seconds, over a month of build-up shattered into a million pieces.

Regina stood and started ripping posters off the wall that contained all of her and Emma’s hard work; she couldn’t stand the sight of them right now. The office felt like it was closing in on her, she couldn’t be there anymore. She stalked out of her office and went home to drown her sorrows in order to remember why she hardly let anyone get close.

* * *

Emma looked down the hall toward Regina’s office as Ruby put her arm around her, “Give her some time to cool off, and then maybe once you explain everything she’ll come around.”

Emma let out a deep sigh thinking about how she had completely messed this up. She should’ve come up to Regina’s office earlier and explained everything. The brunette had told her how hard it was for her to trust people and Emma had wormed her way in and broke that trust … actually no, she’d shattered the hell out of it. Emma turned and walked into her office with Ruby, Granny, and Belle following close behind.

As the blonde leaned against her desk Belle was the first to speak up, “So you’re really not an executive, Emma?”

Ruby looked up at the somber blonde and tried to make a joke to take her friend’s mind off of everything. She lightly nudged her, “Emma’s too good to be an executive anyway.”

Emma gave Ruby a small smile and turned to Belle, “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Belle smirked and decided to help Ruby lighten the mood. The brunette with the red streak was very appealing when she was trying to make the situation better, “Well you did! I was having fun on this job. You had all these crazy ideas and …” Belle blushed as she hesitated, “I kept walking in on you half-naked.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that, Belle did catch her half-naked a few times and it was apparently just as memorable for her. The blonde looked over at the half-shocked, half-angry look on Ruby’s face and patted her on the shoulder, “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Rubes, she walked in on me changing clothes that’s all.”

Belle winked at Ruby letting her know that she only had eyes for her. Ruby smiled and softened her expression as Belle spoke up, “It didn’t make sense at the time but now … I imagine living two lives in this building was rather complicated.”

Granny had been leaning against one of Emma’s window sills with her arms crossed observing the situation until now, “Girl, I didn’t want to fire you but Glass gave me no choice. You figure with how that guy is wanting everyone to do more for less he’d be thrilled to have someone filling two roles for one salary. He’s always been a shifty one though.”

Three sets of eyes stared at Granny in disbelief and she rolled her eyes, “Yeah ok, I might have wanted to fire you when I thought you were sleeping in a broom closet but when I found out you were working two jobs... well, it’s enough dedication for me to know you’re alright.” Granny pointed at Ruby with a stern look, “It’d do you well to take after your hard-working friends.”

Emma smirked at Granny and then sighed, “Well I guess I better get started so I’m out by tomorrow afternoon.”

Ruby put a hand on Emma’s forearm, “We’ll help you.”

The blonde turned and saw Granny and Belle nodded their heads and while she was thankful they weren’t the help she wanted.

* * *

Regina was having a glass of wine and decided to give her friend Kathryn a call.

After a few rings the voice on the other end greeted her, “Regina, I haven’t heard from you in a month. You better have a good reason or at least a good story.”

The brunette exhaled slightly as she poured more wine into her glass, “A story yes; but good I’m not so sure.”

Kathryn knew this tone, “Ok spill it.”

Regina recapped meeting Emma, her ideas, them working together, and sleeping together.

When the brunette finished talking Kathryn interjected, “Well I guess I can forgive you for not calling, it sounds like you were busy. You must really like this Emma for her to make her way in so fast.”   


Regina smiled sadly, “I do. I’m usually much better at protecting myself than this, I just don’t know what happened.”

Kathryn lightly chuckled, “Honey, you know you are allowed to feel things every once in a while it makes you human. Yeah, I know your parents fucked you over on love and trust but I’m pretty sure you’ve seen most of the world doesn’t operate like they did by now.”

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, “I just don’t know if I can listen to her after she lied to me.”

Kathryn heard what was almost desperation that her friend was masking with frustration, “Look the least you could do is hear her out. I mean worst case you go on without her. Not speaking to her and trying to clear it up could drive you crazy forever with the what-ifs. I understand you need some time, just don’t take too much.”

Regina leaned forward on her kitchen counter, “If she lied about her name and what she did, what else is she lying about?”

Kathryn shrugged even though the brunette couldn’t see her over the phone, “All I know is I can’t remember the last time you let someone in.”

Regina took in what Kathryn said and would at least give it some thought.

  
  
Kathryn decided a distraction was what Regina needed at the moment, “So talking to you might be a breach of contract at the moment. I’m representing Zelena West in her divorce from Sidney.”

Regina smirked because she knew there was more to this story, “Ok, continue.”

  
  
The blonde continued, “Well based on what you’ve told me I’m suspicious of Sidney wanting the cuts. Since Zelena will own a percentage more of the company than he will when the divorce is official I wonder if he’s trying to tank it because I doubt she will keep him on.”

Regina nodded, “Hmmmm yeah I can’t see her running the day to day but if she fires him he relinquishes the rest of the company to her, correct?”

Kathryn laughed, “Yes, wise grasshopper!”

Regina smiled, Kathryn always knew how to make her feel better. She often wondered why she couldn’t have fallen in love with her, that would’ve made her personal life so much easier, “I think you’ve had too much to drink over there.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “You know it’s nowhere near enough, besides you’re in a weird limbo over there.” There was a slight pause, “Well I hate to let you go but I really need to work more on Zelena’s case. Call me if you need anything.”

Regina said, “Will do.” 

As she hung up the phone she couldn’t help but think about what Kathryn had said about Sidney trying to tank the company. It seemed like there was a note Emma made to check on something but it didn’t make sense to Regina at the time. The brunette walked over to her notes and found what she was looking for. If this was right it was huge, but she needed some time to go over the information herself before asking Emma about it. Regardless of their uncertain relationship status, she might need her on this project still.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any thoughts on what happens next? There are still a few surprises in store. Please review!


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina discovered something about Sidney and needs Emma to pull off the plan. How will it go? Will they be able to get past their personal issues to help Glass Corp? Do they still have a future together?

* * *

Regina woke up on her desk with paper strewn everywhere. The brunette rubbed her neck as there was a kink in it from falling asleep hunched over her desk. She had worked all through the night working out Emma’s note about Sidney. Regina had to talk to her; she found her cell under a stack of papers and called only to find it went straight to voicemail. 

  
  
“Dammit!” Regina threw her phone back on her desk as it clattered aimlessly. She looked at the time and found if she got ready now she would hopefully be able to catch Emma before she left the building. She needed her to help her save Glass Corp! The brunette suspected she still needed the blonde in other ways as well, needless to say, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Emma, Ruby, Belle, and Granny had been helping pack up the blonde’s office and putting stuff in her Bug for her to sort out at her apartment. She looked around the almost empty office much like she did the day she took that first phone call, only this time she wondered how it went so wrong. Emma skimmed her fingertips across the desk as she ambled toward the windows overlooking the city. She lifted herself up onto the window sill and stretched her legs out and just took a few minutes to herself. Emma hadn’t attempted to call Regina last night even though she had been itching too, she was taking Ruby’s advice and giving the brunette time to cool off before she explained. Hopefully, even though she couldn’t save her “job” she could salvage something with Regina because it felt so incredibly right when they were together.

Ruby walked in and saw her friend sitting in the window. It hurt to see her like this. The bubbly, full of life Emma had been gone since Sidney tore the rug out from under her yesterday. The brunette with the red-streak suspected it had a lot more to do with Regina than the job but who knows Emma had wanted to be a suit the second she walked in the door. She remembered Emma trying to talk to all of them the first day and the memory made her smile, of course, the wonderful blonde in front of her was able to work her way into this company becoming an integral cog in the machine. Too bad it was all over. 

She walked up and put her arms around Emma as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” The blonde let out a ‘hmmmm’ as Ruby pulled away and gave Emma a light smack on the arm, “Look at it this way for almost two months you got to sit up here with the suits doing your thing saving the world or whatever the fuck you people do …” Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that once she quieted Ruby shrugged, “Hell, you did more in those two months than most people do in a lifetime.”

Emma smiled wistfully, “Yeah, I’m gonna miss it.”

Just then a voice from behind them said, “Well maybe you don’t have to.”

Emma’s mouth fell open in shock: Regina was here. Emma got off the window sill and let out a breathless, “Regina.”

Ruby started to back away, “I’ll just leave you two alone.”

  
  
Regina reached for Ruby’s arm, “Actually could you stay? I think we’ll need you, Belle and possibly Granny.”

Ruby smirked, “Is this something I could get fired for?”

Regina shook her head, “Potentially but I’d prefer it if none of us did.”

Ruby laughed, “Well count me in!”

Regina looked at Emma, “I’m glad I caught you. Do you think we could move all of our project stuff to my apartment? I have an idea but I don’t think it’s safe for us to work in my office.”

Emma nodded, “Sure, what’s going on?”

  
  
Regina cleared her throat, “I was on the phone with my friend Kathryn last night who just happens to be Zelena West’s divorce lawyer.”

Emma’s forehead wrinkled trying to place the name.

  
  
Ruby spoke up, “Your friend is representing Sidney’s wife? I like her already.”

Regina chuckled, “Yeah, I’m starting to think my mentor really is the asshole everyone paints him out to be.”

Just then behind them, they heard Granny’s gruff voice, “Asshole is putting it lightly. The man will stop at nothing to get his way.”

Regina turned and smiled, “This is why I need all of your expertise in helping. That is if you all want to help save Glass Corp … potentially with Sidney landing on his ass.”

Emma interrupted, “Not that we all don’t want to see that but what did you find?”

Regina smiled at the blonde that she still felt so much for even if she didn’t know the whole story, “I was hoping we could all order lunch and go back to my apartment, it would be safer to discuss it there.”

Ruby nodded and grabbed Granny’s arm leading her out of the office, “Emma, text me the address we’ll get Belle and meet you there.”

Once they were alone Emma shoved her hands into her front pockets and sheepishly looked at Regina as she cleared her throat, “Look, I’m sorry for all that went down yesterday. I swear I was on my way to tell you but Glass kind of stole my thunder.”

The brunette smiled at Emma’s attempt at a joke and she put her hand on the blonde's forearm just as she was about to continue but the motion caused Emma to close her mouth, “Emma, we have a lot to talk about and I’m open to it, I really am but we’re on a time crunch as we really need to focus but when this is over I would love to go out just the two of us and decide how we want to handle this.”

Emma smiled, “That sounds great.” 

  
  
It wasn’t a promise that everything would magically get better but Regina wanted to work on it. So maybe if she lost this job for the woman the blonde could handle that. Regina was way better than any job and she’d fight for her.

* * *

The group had lunch at Regina’s then Ruby, Granny, and Belle went back to the mailroom to look for any correspondence Sidney might have sent out by mail. Granted some of it might have been done electronically but anything that went out the old fashioned way had a duplicate copy kept in the archives of the mailroom. This was started in case a document got lost; there was always a paper trail of it. The policy was put in place by Zelena’s father when the company was still his and was never stopped. They hoped Sidney knew nothing of the policy and sent out anything suspicious this way in fear of it being electronically tracked.

Emma looked over at Regina who was making notes and flipping through pages and thought how amazing she was and that there was no way she was going to lose her. The blonde cleared her throat, “So what made you go back to my note?”

Regina looked up from the pages she was marking and put down her pen, “Well, after what Kathryn said about Sidney potentially tanking the company with Zelena getting a bigger share I started connecting the dots. While your trail isn’t the same, I think it’s more justifiable, Sidney and his attorney have to be aware of the situation so him pushing the cuts seem like a good idea on the surface but actually allows Gold to take over the company and if it happens before the divorce well they can’t split it, can they?”

Emma shook her head at the time she didn’t realize how deep this went, “And here I just thought the guy wanted a decent payout.”

Regina shrugged, “I’m sure that’s on his mind as well. I know Sidney and there’s no way he’s making this deal with Gold unless it’s benefitting him down the road. Taking controlling interest away from Zelena is probably only step one.”

The blonde stood up and started pacing next to the couch that Regina was seated on, “Well, with this time crunch we need to work fast. If this is what’s going on there’s no way the SEC would let it happen, right?”   


  
The brunette sighed, “Theoretically yes, but something tells me they are being very careful with the paperwork as to not tip off the Securities and Exchange Commission.”

Emma stopped and snapped her fingers, “Call Kathryn. For her client’s best interest she should have someone from the SEC look into this agreement.”

“That could take months. Time we don’t have, Emma.”

  
  
The blonde chewed at her bottom lip, “Look, something could potentially stall the deal if they’re tipped off, right? Do either of you know an investigator for the SEC, someone on the inside that could speed up the process?”

Regina thought about it and then realized Kathryn’s uncle worked for the SEC, “Emma, you’re brilliant! Kathryn’s uncle Albert works there! I’m calling her right now!”

A few hours later, Ruby, Belle, and Granny had returned with as much correspondence they could find. They brought everything Glass had sent out since the divorce started, they figured that would be a good timeline to start with to keep them from missing anything. 

Granny sat a box down and looked up at the new blonde in the room sizing her up as she straightened out, “Oh God another blonde! Please tell me you’re going to put me through less grief than this one?” Granny made a motion toward Emma with her thumb.

Kathryn extended her hand, “Sassy one, aren’t you? Yes, we’ll get along just fine. I’m Kathryn, Zelena West’s lawyer. Regina invited me over to discuss some of the case with everyone.”

Granny shook her head, “Give that Glass man hell you hear, girl?”

Kathryn smirked as if to tell Granny it was under control. Ruby and Belle carried in the last of the boxes and sat down next to Granny.

Regina stood and walked back and forth in front of everyone as she addressed why Kathryn was here. Emma wondered if Regina had ever considered law school because the way she held the meeting was reminiscent of the time the blonde had spent in Jury Duty.

“Kathryn has called her uncle, Albert Spencer, who works for the SEC to let them know we have potential evidence of collusion. Thanks, Ruby, Granny, and Belle for obtaining these records for us, hopefully, it will provide us with something more concrete. Now, you all are welcome to stay and help us comb through these records but with all, you have already done I understand if you want to leave. ”

Granny’s gruff voice spoke, “This old girl wants a break and I’m sure these two next to me want to be alone because all their wanton looks are driving me batty. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

As Granny got up to leave Ruby buried her hands in her face to hide herself from the group.

When Granny reached the door she hollered, “Come on, lovebirds, this old sack of bones wants to take a load off and watch that handsome Alex Trebek.”

Regina, Emma, and Kathryn all exchanged glances and snickers as the trio exited the apartment.

* * *

A few hours later Regina and Kathryn were combing through the boxes of correspondence. Emma had excused herself for a few moments when Kathryn spoke up still going through the papers, “So have you and Emma worked everything out?”

Regina sighed, “Not exactly we agreed to talk about this after everything settles down, we’re on a time crunch, Miss Lawyer.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Or you’re closing yourself off again and ignoring the situation.”

The brunette tossed the papers she was going through on the desk, “Stop that! I know exactly what I’m doing and I intend to rectify the situation but right now I’m trying to make sure several hundred people stay employed. Emma came this far I’m not going to let her fail.”

Kathryn smiled at her friend, “My God, you love her!”

Regina picked up the papers she had tossed on the table casually and pretended to look them over but Kathryn knew her game, “I don’t know what you’re talking about we barely know each other and keep your voice down she might hear you!”

The blonde shook her head, “Regina, honey, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that love doesn’t care about time. When it hits you it just does. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone, all I’m saying is talk it out with her soon, don’t put it off. If she’s willing to break down your walls she’s here for the long haul and there is no reason to waste time when both of you could be happy.”

The brunette looked at her longtime friend, no one had stuck around like she had. Kathryn knew her and her bullshit better than anyone. Right now it seemed as if Kathryn was saying it no longer had to be just her, Emma was welcome in their little family they had created. Regina started to tear up but quickly recovered and was about to thank her ridiculous friend when the other blonde came bounding into the room.

Emma handed a sheet to Kathryn, “This right here should be enough to put a hold on something, right?”

Kathryn took the offered paper from Emma and read over it. The paper contained very detailed information traded between Glass and Gold. Glass was to lower the prices of stock and have some shareholders sell them directly to Gold. This would allow Gold to take over Glass Corp in what appeared to be a hostile takeover but Glass and select few would be kept on in a partnership that took all-controlling interests away from Zelena before the divorce.

The lawyer stood up, “This is great, Emma! I don’t care that it’s the middle of the night I’m heading over to Uncle Al’s so he can plan before bringing this to the committee.” Kathryn pulled Emma in for a hug and whispered, “Don’t give up on her you hear, she’s a stubborn mule.”

Once Kathryn left Emma and Regina were truly alone. Yes, they had been alone earlier in the day but they were both consumed with work, now they had a choice: confront the elephant in the room or put it off for another day. Emma met Regina’s eyes and the brunette gave her a small smile. The blonde decided it was now or never. She held out her hand and Regina furrowed her brow in confusion.

Emma chuckled, “Give me your hand.”

The brunette slipped her hand into Emma’s still with a confused look on her face but then Emma started to shake it, “Hi. My name is Emma Nolan. You might know me as Emma Swan badass business associate that has been helping you save Glass Corp the past month or so.” The brunette smirked at the blonde as she continued, “I apologize for not telling you my true identity but I’m fairly certain you’ve put the story together for yourself at this point as to why I couldn’t. The day Sidney exposed me I was going to tell you, after our weekend together I couldn’t keep it from you any longer, even if it would cost me my fake job. I know how hard it is for you to trust someone and I broke that trust but honestly, everything about me and us for that matter was real except for my last name and the fact that I’m not an executive.” The blonde paused and took a breath still holding onto Regina’s hand, “What do you say we start over?”

Regina pursed her lips in thought, “No.”

The blonde was the one that was confused now. Earlier it seemed like Regina was willing to work it out. Granted it was supposed to be after everything was settled but still, this was not what Emma was expecting as she questioned, “No?”

The brunette smirked up at the blonde and pulled her down on the couch as the blonde fell straddling her lap. Regina leaned up barely an inch between their lips, “No, I don’t want to start over. There’s no need. We had a setback and we’re working through it. Now, Miss Nolan, DO NOT keep me waiting. Remember what I said about destroying you if you deprived me?”

Emma smiled, “We can’t have that can we, Miss Mills?” The brunette smirked at the blonde as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Emma closed the distance between them in a heated battle for dominance. They continued to make it up to each other all through the night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the continued support as usual please review!


	8. Go West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma work more with Kathryn and the gang to bring down Sidney. Also, Zelena is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is the penultimate chapter! Crazy that this journey is starting to come to a close. This one seems to have gone by faster than my other stories, must be pandemic life. Anyway, thank you for your continued support!

* * *

Emma and Regina were in the brunette’s bed facing each other asking questions in their post-coital bliss.

Regina spoke up, “I do have to ask how you came up with Emma Swan?”

The blonde smirked which led into a soft chuckle, “Well that would all be my cousin, Killian. Cousin isn’t really the best way to describe us.” The brunette scrunched her forehead as the blonde spoke. “Killian is more like a best friend, a brother even. His father died when we were young, I don’t even really remember him. After that my father always made sure he was taken care of. We did everything together, really still do.” Regina couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Emma’s eye when speaking of Killian. “Anyway somewhere along the way he started calling me some version of Swan, Swannie is also a big one. We were out drinking right before I left town and I finally asked why he called me Swan. He told me that of the two of us he thought I’d be the one to mate for life.” Emma started blushing and tried to hide her face in her hands and let out a muffled, “This is embarrassing.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the woman who had warmed her heart and her bed. Had her feelings for Emma not have been so strong they probably wouldn’t be here again so quickly, after all it was mostly just a misunderstanding. The brunette leaned forward and gently took Emma’s hands from her face, “It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute. Hopefully, I can still call you Swan. After all, it was when I fell for you.”

The blonde’s eyes widened at the brunette’s confession, “Really?”

Regina just smiled and closed the gap between them, the kiss really answering the question. As they separated, “Yes, although now that I know you mate for life that may have sealed the deal.”

Emma laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face, “Please, don’t ever tell Killian that, I will never hear the end of it.”

The brunette just cocked her eyebrow ever so slightly with a grin on her face, “I dunno... that could be fun.”

The couple was tangled in a fit of laughter but as it died down Emma whispered, “I’ve fallen for you too, you know?”

Regina didn’t respond with words, instead, she snuggled into Emma’s side as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma and Regina sat at her kitchen island sipping coffee. The blonde ran her fingers through messy curls, “I really like Kathryn.”

Regina smiled after taking a large sip of coffee, the coffee she so desperately needed after last night’s activities, “Kathryn was my best and only friend for a long time. She was the one to get me to see my parents’ cold ways were not the normal ways of the world. I’ve already told you my parents set a very calculated path for me and I didn’t stray far once I learned the consequences.” 

The brunette paused and took a deep breath as Emma reached out and grabbed her hand letting her know she was there. “I never had any relationships worth talking about, as Mother said they were a distraction. When I did try to have them .... well let’s just say she took care of them. The one time I really tried to stray was to go to school with Kathryn, Mother wouldn’t hear of it. I had to go to Harvard because it was HER alma mater and it was the only one that would get me where I needed. Looking back now she hated Kathryn, probably because she was always trying to put a wrench in her plans, I wonder if it was more about getting me away from Kathryn than anything else.”

Regina was silent for a while and Emma tested the waters, “Mind if I ask a question?”

The brunette smiled at her sweet Emma, “You can ask me anything, dear.”

The blonde cleared her throat, “Where was your dad in all of this? You’ve kind of lumped them together before but that almost sounded like all of your mother.”

Regina sighed, “I loved him he was sweet and caring but a doormat. He went along with whatever my mother said, I think he was just as afraid of her as I was. However, his fear allowed her skewed ways to fall on me and I’ve never forgiven him for that.”

Emma leaned forward and pulled Regina into her arms. She was madder at herself than ever for letting Regina doubt her. She knew the woman had trust issues, they had been mentioned in passing but now that she knew the depth she understood the woman’s reaction to finding out the news. Of course, Regina thought if Emma was lying about those two things what else was a lie. Emma was going to do everything in her power to prove to her that she was trustworthy and they were worth it, Regina was worth it.

Regina’s cell ringing caused them to pull apart. The brunette answered it, “Hello. No, she’s right here.” Regina mouthed ‘Kathryn’ to Emma. “Ok. Where? We’ll be right there.”

Regina ended the call and set her phone down on the island, “Kathryn is calling a meeting with her Uncle Albert, looks like this is going to get put into motion faster than I thought.”

The blonde nodded, “Great when do we need to be there.”

Regina suggestively smiled, “Soon. There’s plenty of time, though, for both of us to get satisfied again if we share a shower.”

The brunette went into the bedroom dropping her robe in the doorway. A speechless Emma sat there with her mouth agape staring after her and once she got her bearings she was off her seat in a flash with an, “Whatever you say, Miss Mills.”

* * *

Regina was snapping at Emma as they got off the elevator to Kathryn’s office, “Emma, you have to stop... we’re about to go into a meeting.”

Emma spun Regina around and pulled the brunette to her. After their shower escapades; Emma was insatiable, “Well then I better get what I can until we can be unprofessional again.”   
  


Smirking Regina closed the distance between her and the blonde only to be interrupted by a voice behind her, “Now I see why Kathryn told me you had no interest in Sidney. While I have to admit I thought you were the reason for my divorce, in the beginning, I clearly see you had much better options in front of you.” 

As Regina and Emma broke apart the red-headed woman stuck out her hand, “I’m Zelena West and you two must be Regina Mills and Emma Nolan. Kathryn just finished bringing me up to speed on what you have uncovered and I insisted on staying for the meeting. I want you to know that if we win, and I have a pretty good feeling we will, you two will be rewarded gorgeously.”

Emma smiled sheepishly having been caught all but making out with Regina but shook Zelena’s hand before it was offered to Regina.    
  
The brunette smiled as she returned the handshake, “Thank you, Miss West.”

Zelena waved it off, “Oh please, you two might have really saved my arse! And please call me Zelena, I have a feeling we’re all going to be fast friends.” Just then the redhead's cell phone rang, “Ah bugger, I have to take this. I’ll see you both in the meeting.”

Emma was snickering behind Regina as the brunette turned around and narrowed her eyes. Emma laughed out, “I almost thought she was going to kick your ass for a minute. Until she realized you being with Sidney was definitely barking up the wrong tree.”

Regina scowled playfully, “And what tree would that be, Swan?”

The things the brunette could do to Emma’s insides with just simple dialogue sometimes astounded Emma. The blonde quickly recovered though, “Just the big gay one.”

Regina laughed as she threw her hands behind the blonde’s neck, “However did you guess that one, dear?”

  
  
Emma between chaste kisses said, “Oh about the end of our first date when you said Sidney wasn’t your type, and wouldn’t I like to know what your type was.”

The brunette responded by deepening one of Emma’s chaste kisses and then behind her she heard Kathryn scoff, “My God if I would’ve known you two making up would have led to this I wouldn’t have pushed you back together. Now, come on we have a meeting to get through.”

Kathryn ushered Emma through the door first but then smacked Regina’s ass with a folder and whispered, “I better get a thank you later in the form of hearing all about it.”

Everyone sat around the long conference table in the meeting room. Kathryn started off and directed her hands to the balding gentlemen to her right, “Everyone this is my uncle, Albert Spencer. He’s worked for the SEC for years investigating cases just like ours. He confirmed mine and Regina’s suspicions that the paperwork looked legit but per the letters sent out through the mailroom in hopes to avoid electronic records we have found the collusion is backed with that evidence.” Kathryn then motioned toward the redhead, “Zelena West, my client, is also here. I brought what we had uncovered to her attention and she asked to sit in on this meeting.”

Albert spoke up at this point and went over what they were doing to halt the process to keep Gold Corp from acquiring Glass Corp. Albert also mentioned there were several ways to go about this: they could storm in and arrest both men or work covertly and go in some other way.

Zelena interrupted, “Albert, thank you for laying out the options. I usually prefer to make a scene, you know as much drama as possible? It’s shocking that I never took up acting, God knows I was dramatic enough to drive Sidney away but I was always civil. I’m done with that now. I want his little wazoo mounted and on my fireplace for my own sick enjoyment.” Zelena caught Emma’s snickering and pointedly looked at her, “Ok so maybe not just for my own enjoyment.” 

The redhead looked at Regina, “Blondie is a real treat and so yummy, if you weren’t wrapped around her finger I’d have a go at her.” Zelena saw Regina’s eyes darken at that and realized she should change subjects, “Joke, Darling, joke. My God you are a possessive one aren’t you, makes me glad the rumors about you and Sidney weren’t true. Anyway, back to my original point, dramatics! I would like to hit these two wankers where it hurts but also make a scene. I say we figure out when they are meeting to sign the final paperwork and we all bust in there and shove it up their arses!”

Albert was leaned forward on the table and covered up his smirk with his hands, this redhead was certainly a lot to handle, “Ok, Zelena that should be easy enough to find out when. I’ll make some phone calls and get back to you. If you’ll excuse me.”

Once Albert was out of the room Zelena looked at Regina and Emma, “I meant what I said in the hall if you two care about the company this much to undermine Sidney then you will have jobs. Hell, you might be very well who I want to run the damn thing. I never thought that weasel would try to take my father’s company from me. If that fucker wants a war he’s going to get it!”

Regina looked over at Zelena and saw nothing but passion and truth in her statement. It was clear this company whether Zelena wanted to run it or not meant a lot to her. The brunette cleared her throat, “Zelena, thank you. I may never have been in a relationship with Sidney but he was my mentor. Obviously, that was a giant mistake. Between you and Emma I now see what a snake he actually was and I’d be honored if you’d take a chance on us. I have to ask though, you seem to have passion for it why not take over it yourself?”

Emma had wondered the same thing she was glad her girlfriend had voiced it.

The redhead sighed, “The passion I have is more about a family heirloom being flushed down the loo. I want people who know what they are doing and that actually care about this place like my father did to run it. Now, that doesn’t mean I may not pop in from time to time and offer opinions as to the direction the corporation should take. God knows I’ve spent enough time ignoring this place I at least owe my father’s memory that.”

* * *

  
  


The next few days were like climbing walls with anxiety for all the parties involved. During that time Zelena had met the whole motley crew as she had dubbed them. She was pretty adamant that the executive team after Sidney should consist of Emma, Regina, Ruby, Granny, and Belle. Those five along with Kathryn and Albert were about to save her bloody arse. 

Zelena, Kathryn, Regina, and Emma were at Regina’s apartment one evening drinking wine after dinner.

The redhead was a little drunk as she rambled on, “You know when Sidney first told me he wanted a divorce I wondered what I did wrong. Then I just became complacent, now I want to go First Wives’ Club on him and tear all his bloody limbs off and maybe feed them to monkeys.”

Emma chuckled, “That sounds like First Wives’ Club meets Silence of the Lambs.”

Kathryn shuddered, “Oh God, Emma, don’t ever mention Silence of the Lambs again years later I still haven’t recovered.”

The brunette made eyes with Emma across the table that flashed something good was coming as she slipped into her best Anthony Hopkins impression and turned toward Kathryn, “I’m going to eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti.”

Kathryn smacked her best friend on the arm, “Bitch, you know how I was after we watched that movie and I was convinced your mother was going to go Hannibal Lecter on us!”

The brunette took a drink of her wine and mumbled, “I wouldn’t have ruled it out.”

Zelena’s eyes widened, “Wow, that spiraled.” The redhead looked at her phone, “Ugh, I should go we all have that meeting tomorrow.”

Emma questioned, “Are you ever going to tell us what we need to do tomorrow?”   
  


Zelena pushed in her chair and kissed Emma’s crown, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Blondie. I need you to save that energy for when I hire you back. I just want everyone to meet at the boardroom tomorrow and watch my show.”

As the redhead exited the apartment Emma looked at Kathryn, “Should we be worried?”

The other blonde chuckled and took a sip of her wine, “Nah, I’m sure whatever it is will be super dramatic. I doubt she’s going to murder him.” Kathryn paused for a moment and shrugged, “Although if she does I’ll just have to work on a new defense. A lawyer’s job is never done.” She put her wine glass on the table, “I should shove off too.”

Regina looked at her best friend, “You know you’re welcome to stay in the guest room again.”

  
  
Kathryn walked toward the door and threw over her shoulder, “After hearing you two go at it for hours last night I need to go home and get a decent night’s sleep.”

As the apartment door clicked shut Emma looked at her blushing girlfriend, “You need to learn how to keep it down when you have guests apparently.”

Regina smirked and shook her head, “Oh please, I am not the only one that was loud!”

Emma leaned over the table and kissed the brunette when she released the kiss, “Well, let’s take advantage of it just being us this evening and be as loud as we want then.”

As Regina followed her girlfriend into the bedroom she thought,  _ how did I get so lucky? _

* * *

  
  


Sidney rocked back and forth in the executive chair at the head of the conference table while flipping through the contract Gold brought with him. A few executives that had been brought in on the deal were nervously awaiting a response from Glass. None of them knew what happened to Swan but they assumed she was let go because of how adamantly she fought the takeover. No one had really seen Mills much either, she was at least spotted in her office but she definitely wasn’t in the meeting which had the group more on edge than ever. Mills was Sidney’s right-hand woman so to speak.

Sidney cleared his throat and stopped rocking his chair as he looked at Gold seated at the opposite head of the table, “Robert, we realize you’ll want to move some of your people into the medium control positions here at Glass Corp.”

Executives on both sides of the conference table shifted their gazes toward the man with the cane and awaited their fate.

  
  
Gold leaned forward on his cane, “Of course.”

Sidney adjusted his tie and assumed everything was still going according to plan but he liked making his people sweat a bit. He was still upset that Regina wasn’t here with him but apparently she had decided Emma was more important to her than the corporation.  _ Oh well, her loss _ , he thought. 

  
  
“What everyone in this room is concerned about, Robert, are the upper management positions?”

Gold inwardly rolled his eyes at Glass’s game as he balanced his cane against the table, “Most of them will have to go.”

Executives murmured ‘Oh nos’ and groaned around the table.

Gold shook his head but when the murmurs died down he added, “But a handful of them, who have been oh so helpful, like you dearies around this table can stay as long as you like.”

The executives that thought they were fired mere seconds ago all let out a collective sigh of relief that they still had their jobs.

Outside the boardroom, Zelena stood with her motley crew waiting for the right moment to enter with her entourage.

Albert grabbed her arm and whispered, “I’ll be right there to back you up just go in there and let them have it. There’s no way they can get away with it now.”

Getting a last-minute jolt of courage the redhead threw open the doors with Albert and the motley crew right behind, “Is this the place? It is! How delightful, sorry I’m late, love muffin!”

Sidney wondering what in the hell his soon to be ex-wife was doing at the merger meeting she was not supposed to know about. The dark-skinned man squeaked out, “Zelena! What are you doing here?”

Gold reached for his cane and stood up displeased by this interruption, “Who the hell are you?!”

Zelena owned the room at the moment as she elegantly swayed in and addressed the room, “Oh just the new woman in charge and the daughter of the founder. You see, Gold, my father used to run this corporation back when it was West Corp until Sidney, my darling husband, drug its good name through the mud.” 

Gold gestured toward Sidney, “Glass, what does she mean by ‘new woman in charge’ I thought we had a fucking deal?!”

Zelena walked toward Sidney ignoring Gold’s questions as she came to stop in front of his chair she made a gesture with her hand, “Up sweetheart, out of that chair!”

Sidney figured she was bluffing there was nothing she could do and no way she knew what was really going on, “Please Zelena, stop with your dramatics I’ve had enough of this the whole time we’ve been married. I’m not about to resign. Go buy some shoes or something and drown yourself in a case of wine!”

Zelena smiled wickedly at him as she leaned down and balanced her hands on each arm of his chair and purred, “You don’t have to resign, Sidney, you’re fired!”

Albert and the motley crew stood off to the side watching Sidney squirm as the other executives murmured and whispered wondering if Zelena could really fire Glass.

Sidney stood up abruptly causing Zelena to stumble back a bit, “You can’t fire me, get over yourself!”

Zelena smiled sweetly, “Oh that’s where you’re wrong, Sidney!” She pointed toward Albert, “You see that wonderful man over there he’s from the SEC and he knows exactly what you two wankers have been up to.”

The dark-skinned man wildly gestured his hands, “Our paperwork is completely legitimate, there is nothing you can do, this is just what you get for driving me crazy the last decade! You get to watch as I rip your father’s hard work away from you. You never deserved it!”

The redhead rolled her eyes, “Oh, and like you fucking do, Sidney! It was all handed to you on a goddamn platter, you’ve simply skated by on my father’s previous success.” 

Emma made eye contact with Zelena letting her know she was on a roll and to continue on her warpath. Regina looked over at her girlfriend and smiled at the silent encouragement she was sending Zelena, they all really had grown close this last week while they awaited the meeting.

Zelena winked at Blondie letting her know the big reveal was coming as she turned her attention back to Sidney, “Well, Sidney not only did I bring an SEC investigator with me today I also brought my lawyer and some executives and employees I’m sure you’ll recognize.”

Glass looked over and saw Regina and Emma along with the others. Sidney sighed, “Swan! I mean Nolan! Whatever her name is! You can’t be serious, she wasn’t even a real executive!” Sidney made eye contact with Regina, “I do have to admit I can’t believe you switched sides, Regina.”

The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders in response and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand.

Zelena gave Sidney a gentle nudge and he landed back in his chair she then walked toward the motley crew and put her arm around Emma, “That’s funny, dear, for someone that’s a fake executive she sure helped uncover your plan.”

Glass sank back down in his chair and started to sweat. He knew Swan, Nolan, the blonde woman was trouble and knew he got rid of her because she would uncover the plan but apparently he wasn’t fast enough.

The redhead then moved further toward the door and she put her arms around Granny, Ruby, and Belle, “These wonderful women found your paper trail that outlined the plan with Glass.”

Granny couldn’t help but toss out a comment, she hated Sidney for way too long and the build-up was killing her, “Glass, you might want to look into mailroom policies next time. Your predecessor, Lord do I miss that man, had us make duplicate copies of every paper that went out in case something was lost. Put that in your pipe and smoke it, you smug son of a bitch!”

Zelena patted Granny on the shoulder and she walked toward the conference table again, “Sidney, you’re done. And Gold, you’ll never even get the chance to start because this motley crew behind me will be running the day to day under my purview now.”

Sidney stood, “Just because you unraveled all this, you bitch, doesn’t mean I’m fired we still need to go through divorce proceedings.”

Albert stepped forward, “Oh but that’s where you are wrong, Mr. Glass, when we found evidence of collusion in your letters that gave your wife here full power over the corporation. Also, you two are under arrest there are officers waiting outside.” Albert looked around the room, “Just because your name isn’t Glass or Gold doesn’t mean you are out of the line of fire we will be investigating every high-level executive in this corporation while the new board takes over. Now, the two officers entering the room will arrest Gold and Glass everyone else please leave.”

As Glass and Gold were handcuffed and escorted out of the building Zelena and her motley crew exchanged hugs and squeals of excitement and agreed to all meet for drinks.

Emma stayed behind and ran her fingertips over the glossy wooden conference table and looked around the room. 

Regina had noticed Emma wasn’t behind her and walked back into the boardroom and saw the blonde in her own little world. She came up next to Emma, “Penny for your thoughts, Swan?”

Emma cleared her throat but kept her eyes on the conference table, “It’s just two months ago if someone would’ve told me I’d get the job and the girl I would’ve laughed in their face. And now, I just want a few moments to enjoy it.”

The brunette could see the emotions welling up in her girlfriend’s eyes as she cupped Emma’s cheek and brought their lips together. When they pulled apart Regina rested her forehead on Emma’s and said, “I’m glad I could be a part of this.”

The blonde took Regina in her arms and gave her a long passionate kiss.

  
  
Zelena noticed at the elevator that they had lost the couple and retraced their steps where she found them lip-locked in the boardroom. Briefly, she felt envious because she had forgotten what young love could be like but then her true colors came out, “Bloody hell! I'm telling you two right now that I’m putting cameras EVERYWHERE so unless you want me profiting off your dirty sex tapes you better keep it in your pants while in the building!”

The couple sprang apart and blushed as Zelena approached them and put each of her arms into one of theirs, “Now, I want all the champagne in New York City and I need the entire motley crew together to help me. You two can go home and shag each other later.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, please review! The wrap up of this journey will be posted next week!


	9. West Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles into their new roles at West Corp and Emma's family meets Regina.

* * *

It took a few months but the SEC found and charged the few executives that were in on Sidney and Gold’s plan. Zelena had set a structure with Regina as President and Emma as Vice President. Granny was just below them as a head executive and was over Ruby and Belle. Everyone was settling in nicely and Zelena would pop in every now and again as expected to check on everything. Kathryn had also transitioned to representing Zelena and West Corp on an exclusive basis, she had even started her own small legal team. However, they had become a tight group of friends and saw each on at least a weekly basis. 

Emma paced on the phone, “Killian, please don’t share all of the details with my parents. Mom will freak out even if my deception led to good.”

Killian laughed, “Swannie, I think if I haven’t given away the rest of our secrets you’re good. Although I do like the idea if I need something from you all of the stuff I can hold over your head.”

Emma smirked and shook her head, “You do know you’d be incriminating yourself on most of those right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I have to admit though I never thought this would work out so perfectly, the girl and the job.”

Emma cleared her throat, “You mean the woman.”

Killian rolled his eyes, “My God, I knew you’d mate for life and turn into this respectful dame.”

Emma looked out over the skyline view of her office, “Hey, we’re still at the beginning of this I’d prefer you not to jinx it.”

Killian sighed, “Swan, I understand the need to be cautious but I think we can say you’re both in this for the long haul. There’s a lot that’s gone down and you both are in pretty deep. I for one can’t wait to meet your future wife.”

Emma looked down at her feet and blushed as she toed the carpet in her office, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here ok?”

Killian scratched the scruff he called a beard and thought of something to say to his cousin, “Where’s the normally confident wing-woman of mine?”

Emma coughed, “She’s here, just this is the most serious I’ve ever been and it’s all happening at once I’m trying not to hold on too tight.” 

Killian changed the subject, “So we’re all set for next week?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah I figure Mom and Dad can stay at my place and you can stay in the spare bedroom at Regina’s. I figure you and I will be going out more than Mom and Dad so it would be best to give them their own space.”

Killian smirked, “Oh so you’re shacking up with your girlfriend for the week?”

  
  
Emma rolled her eyes, “Just shut your face and I’ll see you next week.”

Killian just laughed as Emma hung up. Truth be told there hadn’t been a night Emma and Regina had spent apart since getting back on track. They might be turning into the definition of U-Hauling but she was too happy to care.

* * *

  
  


Ruby walked into Emma’s office. Emma was engrossed in her work so Ruby spoke up to get Emma’s attention, “Wow your girlfriend becomes your boss and somehow you’re working even harder than you were before. You do know she’ll probably cut you some slack because you’re sleeping with her?”

Emma smiled as her friend with the red streak sat down in front of her desk, “You know this is exactly why Granny is over you and Belle otherwise nothing would ever get done?”

Ruby sighed, “You were a hard-working suit from the minute you walked through the door, I never had a chance to make you a slacker, did I?”

Emma leaned back in her chair, “Oh so I should call Granny right now and let her know that you’re slacking and this isn’t the meeting you scheduled on your Google calendar?”

Ruby laughed and threw her hands in the air dramatically, “I can’t get away with shit around here!”

Both friends laughed and Ruby spoke up again, “So how’s it going? Are you settling in nicely?”   
  


Emma smiled, “I should really ask you, I feel like it was more of an adjustment for you than for me.”

  
  
Ruby nodded, “True you were playing executive before you actually got paid to do it. I don’t know if it’s because our group is so amazing but being a suit isn’t as bad as I thought it would be, I’m enjoying it.”

Emma chuckled, “Ruby, did I manage to lure you to the dark side without cookies?”

Ruby smirked, “Oh there are plenty of cookies just not the literal kind you’re talking about.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.

Ruby asked, “So Killian and the parents are coming next week, that’s big, right?”

Emma groaned and put her head in hands, “I’ve already had to make Killian promise me that he wasn’t going to tell my parents the entire story of what happened. Am I going to have to make you too?”

Ruby laughed, “Oh please those details are boring if anything I will tell them how often their precious daughter is shagging the boss.” Ruby suggestively raised her eyebrows as she finished speaking.   


  
Emma rolled her eyes, “Shagging? Really?”

Ruby shrugged, “What can I say I love the Zelena experience and that includes learning to give you shit in British slang about your boffing, shagging, snogging, and what have you.”   
  


Emma laughed, “Well Sherlock, you may want a dictionary boffing is most definitely an American term.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes, “Fine whatever I’m just going to find all of the dirty words I can use no matter the origin.”

Belle came into the office at that moment, “Sweetie, let’s go to lunch.”

  
  
Ruby got up from Emma’s desk and followed immediately.

Emma mocked, “Bye, Sweetie.”

Ruby continued to follow Belle but flipped Emma off on her way out as the blonde’s laughter bounced through the office.

* * *

  
David, Mary Margaret, and Killian stood in Emma’s office admiring the view.

  
  
David spoke up, “I for one am impressed, Emma, I feel like you did exactly what you set out to do.”

Mary Margaret turned to Emma and narrowed her eyes, “I am still wondering how in such a small period of time you went from an entry-level executive to Vice President.”

Killian cut in, “MM we told you, Emma helped find out the former head of the company was involved in a deal that sent several of the executives to jail and the new head of the company rewarded her.”   
  
The pixie-haired woman, “Something about it just doesn’t sit right.”

At that moment, Regina walked in the office, “Sorry I’m late, I was in a meeting.” Regina walked over to Mary Margaret, David, and Killian and shook their hands, “It’s such a pleasure to meet Emma’s parents, she has told me so much about you and Killian.”   
  


Killian gave the beautiful woman a devilish wink, “I just want you to know everything Emma said about me can’t all be true.”

Regina smiled, “Oh, I damn well know it’s all true.”

  
  
David laughed, “Well, if she’s already figured out Killian I’d say Emma is in good hands, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Regina.”

Mary Margaret gave Regina a look as if she was trying to size her up, “Regina, please forgive me but I just don’t follow Emma’s high rise to fame here it almost sounds like a set up of sorts, it’s just all too convenient.”

Regina smiled as Emma had prepared her for the interrogation her mom would give her, she honestly expected it to be about their relationship and not Emma’s position in the company. At any rate, Emma had told her that her mother wouldn’t like the mailroom deception so she was to leave that out. “Mary Margaret, I assure you as the new President of West Corp we have weeded out all of the dirty executives, Emma’s position is not only safe but well deserved. She was integral in figuring out the plot against the company.”

Mary Margaret seemed placated by this answer for now and said, “Well what are your intentions with my daughter?”

David grabbed Mary Margaret around the shoulders, “Dear, don’t use up all of your ammo all at once we’re here the whole week. Besides Emma is an adult and I think she has all of this under control no need to go Rambo on this wonderful lady.”

Emma, Killian, and Regina all exchanged looks of amusement. Mary Margaret was very protective of Emma and went into mama bear mode but was about as threatening as a gnat, her behavior came off as endearing and slightly annoying.

  
  
Later that evening after dinner Killian and Emma were having drinks at Regina’s. Regina had gone into the master suite to take a shower.

  
  
Killian took a drink of bourbon, “You know Regina’s got excellent taste, you know I’m more of a rum guy but damn this is tasty!”

Emma gestured toward herself with her glass, “Um obviously... she chose me!”

  
  
Killian smirked, “There’s my Swannie! You’ve seemed stressed lately.”

Regina was toweling her hair off in the bedroom but could hear snippets of their conversation. She wasn’t one to eavesdrop but she noticed Emma’s stress lately but was trying to get through this visit with Emma’s parents before questioning it.

Emma sat her half-full glass of bourbon down on the island and sighed, “It’s the takeover, it’s Mom and Dad, it’s Regina now being my boss. I let her down once and I never want to do that again. I broke her trust and it nearly killed me. I just want everything to be perfect or as perfect as it can be at work and at home.” Emma put the glass to her lips and let the strong brown liquid warm her insides.

Killian looked at Emma, “Swan, I may not know that woman in there like you do but I can tell you that she loves you without a doubt. I knew it in her actions before I came here but especially now that I’ve met her, don’t stress you got this. Also, talk to her if you’re worried about it.”

Regina smiled at the advice Killian was giving Emma, she could see now why he was so important to Emma. She also needed to make sure that Emma knew she was doing great and that Regina didn’t need Emma to be perfect, she liked her just the way she was. That charming blonde had gotten through her tough exterior like no one had before and it might sound cliche but she knew Emma was the one.   


Regina and Emma were in bed a few hours later. Regina was staring at the ceiling in the dark thinking about how to broach the topic. She cleared her throat, “Did Killian find everything he needed in the guest room?”

Emma turned on her side to face Regina. She hadn’t realized the brunette was still awake, “Yeah, thank you for hosting.”

  
  
Regina turned on her side so she was looking at Emma, “You don’t have to thank me, Emma, he’s family to you which means he’s family to me.”

Emma smiled, “How did I get so lucky?”

Regina blushed at the comment but then took Emma’s hands in hers, “Look I’m not one to eavesdrop but I heard Killian mention how stressed you’ve been while I was changing earlier. I noticed it as well, I thought it might have something to do with your parents visiting. I just want you to know that you don’t have to stress so much about making things perfect for me. You’re doing great at work and in fact, you’re doing great in our relationship, we had a bump in the road but it’s over... we’re moving on. And just for the record, I don’t want perfect, I want you. I want the charming blonde that got me to love again, I want your arms around me at 3 am, a shoulder to lean on after a hard day and most importantly I want to be all those things for you.”

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina’s lips with hers. When she pulled back she opened her arms and said, “Come here, little spoon.”

  
  
Regina settled against Emma’s shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment as she drifted off to sleep.

  
  
Emma knew without a doubt that she loved Regina and couldn’t wait to continue building their future together.

* * *

A few weeks later Emma was in her office going over a few things when her assistant Tracy walked in, “Miss Nolan, Miss Mills requested you in her office immediately.”

Emma looked up and creased her brow, “Tracy, I’ve told you a million times please call me Emma. Did Regina say what this was about?”

  
  
Tracy shook her head, “No, just that she wanted to see you right away.”   
  


Emma stood up from her desk and thanked her assistant on her way out of her office and down the hall to Regina’s. When she entered she stared at her phone double-checking her Google calendar, “What’s going on? I didn’t think we had any scheduled meetings today?”

Just then the blonde looked up and saw Regina perched seductively on the desk and her jaw dropped.

  
  
Regina smirked and knew her ploy had worked, “I simply needed some Emma time now get over here and kiss me.”

Emma closed her mouth and smirked, “Whatever you say, boss!”

The blonde nestled herself between Regina’s legs and wasted no time giving her boss and lover what she asked for. Emma started slowly running her hand up Regina’s skirt inching toward the promised land but suddenly stopped when behind her she heard, “Oh bloody hell! What did I tell you two about doing that in the office? I think I remember a threat of recording it and selling it on the internet.”

Emma and Regina giggled quietly as Emma turned around and Regina straightened her outfit. Regina cleared her throat, “What have I told you about barging in my office?”

The red-head rolled her eyes, “Look, your little assistant wasn’t out there and I own the place I will walk in when and wherever I damn well please!”

Regina and Emma rolled their eyes at their unorthodox boss. They loved her but there was no doubt that she was a handful.

  
  
Emma questioned, “What brings you here, Z?”

Zelena smiled, “Look everything is final my divorce, the company stuff was all just officially signed over; it’s all settled. It’s been one hell of a journey. I want both of you to knock off the rest of the day and join me and the rest of the girls because it’s time I properly thank you all for saving me when you all could’ve easily let my father’s company go under. I love you all and I know I’ve given you jobs but we need to finally take a breath and celebrate what’s rightfully ours.” Zelena walked out telling them to come along that she was grabbing Belle, Granny, and Ruby.

  
  
Regina followed close behind Zelena while Emma leaned against the desk for a second realizing just how far she had come in such a short time and how blown away she was every day that she, Emma Nolan (Swan), had pulled off one of the greatest tales of climbing the ladder of the business world and got the woman in the process. The blonde shook herself out of her self-reflection and walked out of the office to enjoy her new life.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always weird to post the last chapter of a fic, especially this one I don't know where the time has gone! I took longer in starting to post this one than my others but once the posting started this one seemed to fly. I hope to have brought a positive light to some of your lives during such a hard time in the World. As always thanks for the support and sticking with me, I hope to have another story in the works soon!
> 
> Like my last two works, this one is dedicated to Pandemonia8. Without her I'm not sure these fics would exist. I cherish the wonderful friend I have found halfway around the World. Not only has she influenced my life with fics but she has helped me overcome many personal hurdles and see that I am worthy of many things. I just have to pull my head out of my ass at times and take risks. Thank you!


End file.
